Pandora's Will
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Kaito finally finds Pandora but maybe the legend behind the stone was a lie. Maybe the legend was a different one. Kaito and Shinichi are dragged into the jewel's whims with no way out, how will they get home? KaiShin And other pairings  Cross-over fic
1. It's Show Time

**A/N: Okay, this is a cross-over Fic. Shinichi and Kaito will be going to every anime world _I_ know how to write about. Yes this is Yaoi and yes in the other worlds there will be Yaoi as well. I wrote this because I read this great story called 'The Travel's Chronicles' and I enjoyed it greatly, but it was slow and the other worlds lacked the pull of yaoi lol. Anyways, things aren't going to happen the same way as that fic but it is the general Idea. For those of you that haven't read it, to author is "Alaena F. Dragonstar" and she is a great writer of KaiShin, go check out her fics, go! And tell her I sent you, I'd like to get her to read this story. lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora's Will Chapter One: <strong>It's Show Time  
><strong>World: <strong>Detective Conan **Couple: **KaiShin

Cool winds breezed by, their power rising the fluttering white cape so it danced behind the waiting figure on the top of the Rain's Sun Hotel. Five minutes until showtime and the showman on the roof was about ready to start. All the guests were present, including some unwanted guests (Hibara and Heiji), and the pawns were all in place.

Kaitou KID's target today was a stone called _Lucifer's Tear_. It was found in England over two hundred years ago and was named for its blood red color in the moonlight. It was the closest jewel KID had heard of that resembled the legend of Pandora. It was the closest he's ever been to the mythical jewel and he couldn't help the anxiety building in his chest. What his father died for and what he currently fights for could be just inside the building he was standing on now. The thought was both exciting and scary. Everything everyone had been killing for could end tonight if this was true.

Everything could end tonight.

If everything went right, it would be the death of Kaitou KID. The end of Phantom 1412, and to the delight of his task-force, it could be his last heist. If everything went right he would go back to being Kaito Kuroba full time.

Why did that thought scare him? It was what he hoped for right? It was his wish to avenge his father, find Pandora and destroy it, so why is it so hard to think about hanging up his cape, top hat, and monocle?

He'd started this for his father, to follow in the man's foot-steps and make his death mean something than just the meaningless murder it actually was. He wanted that for so long but it was different now. It was...a _part_ of him almost.

Four years ago he found the files his father had left behind and the rebirth of Phantom KID was the result, but what if it was more than that now. That day he uncovered so many secrets, answered so many question, only to be left with more than he had before. With a deeper understanding, he learned to ask the right question and maybe that was a _bad _thing.

He didn't want to give it up. He didn't want to go back to just being Kaito. It wasn't fun, it wasn't exciting at all. He still had his dream of course. He would become the greatest magician of his time, but the Phantom Thief was who he was too. It was his being, something that defined him as much as it had defined his father. And as much as it had defined his father's death.

Would it be okay to continue the game after the prize was already won?

Kaito wasn't sure, but he did know he didn't want to quit, not until he really couldn't go on anymore. Was it the challenge?

_The challenge_. Tantei-kun.

No other detective in Japan or even the world-round gave Kaito such a rush or excitement. The Detective of the East had been a challenge enough as a child, but ever since he turned back into a teen about 3 months ago, Kaito had to be extra careful, had to think on his feet, and had to move faster than ever. It was a joy to be so evenly matched with the detective and sometimes even surpass the intelligent brain hidden behind priceless, sky blue eyes.

_Is it Tantei-kun. _Kaito wondered. A two ago, if he had found Pandora and destroyed it, he'd happily go back to a normal life.

He still loved Aoko back then, he still wanted to end up with her despite her hatred for everything his family stood for. But he believed once Pandora was found he would stop and finally tell her how he felt about her, because he knew for a fact that she liked him too. But that was then, now...well now it wasn't the case.

Don't mistake him, he still loved her but it was a different 'love' than before. Kaito didn't think of kissing her like he used to, didn't stare at her eyes like he used to, and he doesn't pick on her as much as he used to. Now he looks at her and he sees a little sister. A person who has always been there and will understand almost everything you throw at her, but not someone he wanted a romantic connection with. It confused him when he had first figured that out only ten months ago. But he got over it quickly, he had a new obsession after all.

Tantei-kun. Shinichi Kudo, Conan Edagawa. No matter what name Kaito called him, it was always the same person. Kaito could only _see_ one person despite the form.

It started as an attempt to outsmart the detective, think like the detective, beat the detective. He used this statement to dig into all that was Tantei-kun. And when he dug, he found out more than he expected to. Shinichi Kudo, ace teen detective was trapped in the body of a seven-year-old child, forced to live with his best friend, and endlessly searching for a cure and clues to the Black Organization that had turned him into the child he is now.

The same Organization Kaito himself despised.

It was as if destiny was on Kaito's side like it always was. He had an ally. It took Tantei-kun a while to buy the story he knew the detective was piecing together after the countless heists that he'd left clues in, but the truth was never denied, especially not to Tantei-kun. So in the end they worked with one another, becoming closer, spending so much more time with the other that it was common for Kaitou KID to drop into the Kudo manor through the window and spend hours on end with the child in the library of the house.

Those hours had been some of the best hours in his life. He joked, he researched, he played, and at times he just enjoyed the child's presence and mind. They would banter back and forth, a battle to see who could get the last word. He won some and he lost some, but no matter what the outcome, Kaito had a blast matching wits with the detective.

Those times had ended not to long ago when the child suddenly disappeared. Shinichi Kudo returned to the world rising up long forgotten dust when a story in the papers spoke of him taking down a dangerous organization after battling them in a three-years long case.

KID read the paper that morning and smiled a wide maniacal grin, burst into fits of giggles that expanded to full out laughs until tears were coming from his eyes, and finally, he sobbed. Curled up on the ground of his father's study, right under the man's grand portrait, he cried out in relief, in hope, in a sense of justice he'd never felt before.

His father's death was avenged, and though he hadn't done it himself, he'd assisted greatly. He was sure Shinichi would say so too. In fact, Shinichi's first heist back in his original body had been only two months ago and it had been exhilarating up until the final trick where KID went flying away on his white winged glider.

The words the detective had yelled at him that night still rang through his mind even now.

"_Thank you! And...don't be a stranger."_

It had startled Kaito enough to falter on his glider, something he never wanted to do again, but he just couldn't believe those words. He spend the next two weeks burring himself in research just so he wouldn't give into his urge to see the detective.

Standing atop the building that held the closest thing to Pandora he had ever heard of. He was glad that he had done what he did. For both him and Tantei-kun it was the best thing he could have done.

The Tokyo Tower chimed just down the street and Kaitou KID's signature grin was present before the show began. He would make this the greatest performance of his entire life. If only because it would be his last performance on this stage.

"Its show-time."

**_This is a line. Say 'Hello' line. Now that you have met the line, change the setting._**

"Someone catch that son-of-a-bitch before you gets any where near the stone! Do you hear me you lazy asses! Get moving! Come on! I don't want to see any of you one step out of formation!" Nakamori's voice could be heard booming loud and proud despite the ear-plugs Shinichi had put in his ears before entering the expensive hotel's lobby.

The Lucifer's Tear was placed innocently in the middle of the ballroom where policemen, detectives, and inspectors alike awaited with batted breath for the main spectacle himself to swoop down and steal the thing about fifty men were attempting to protect.

_Its hopeless_ Shinichi found himself thinking as he leaned against the wall furthest from the jewel and nearest the emergency stairs. _The only chance of catching him lies on the roof. With countless people in here, no matter the security, he'll get through it._

Shinichi found that unlike before, he wasn't scowling at the thief's work, but admiring it.

He'd had a lot of time to learn about the thief, somethings no one else would ever know. He even knows who Kaitou KID really is, and he can't help but admire the bastard for his obvious art.

Kaito had told him once that the heists were an artwork more grand than the jewels stolen, and Shinichi found himself agreeing with the criminal. Of course, nothing living would ever catch him saying that out loud, but it was the thought that counted.

He liked the thief. He was a challenge, he was a rival, he was an assistant, but more of all he was a friend.

Shinichi wasn't sure what Kaito would call them, but for Shinichi, it was a friendship unlike any others he'd had in his life. It was open, no secrets were kept from each other because they each knew that whatever the other did had a reason for it. They didn't need words to understand each other, but they used them anyways. It gave them an edge, less of a chance they'd misunderstand each other.

Shinichi wasn't sure when it had started but he was glad it had. He needed someone like Kaito.

It had started as an attempt to gather information, something Conan had a knack for doing without exposing himself. But with every visit, with every mask peeled off, with every witty retort, it had changed completely.

The information became a bonus and the main event was Kaito's presence.

Every visit would have a new trick Kaito couldn't wait to show him or a heart-to-heart conversation about how bad it felt to lie to the ones who loved them.

Shinichi wasn't the kind of person to lie to himself or play pretend with the inevitable, so when he noticed, he didn't deny it. He didn't hide it, but he sure as hell didn't say it out loud.

He was basically in love with Kuroba Kaito.

Some would say that it didn't matter if there was an average boy under the monocle, if he loved Kaito he loved KID, but that wasn't really true.

He admired KID for his mind, his tricks, his was of outsmarting the best of them.

He loved Kaito for his laugh, his smile, his jokes and pranks, but most of all for his understanding eyes.

Despite what Kaito says, his personality when he is KID is different from when he is just Kaito. When he is Kaito he is open. Kaito can't hide his emotion or tell a lie to save his life. When he is KID every other word out of his mouth is a lie or a riddle. Every move a carefully planned mask that leads to more until you don't remember where it started.

Maybe someday he would come to love KID as much as he loved Kaito, but since returning to his own body, he'd only seen KID twice.

"Don't let any nook go unprotected! I want this place covered in police officials!"

It was after that sentence that the Tokyo Tower chimed its midnight warning. Ringing three times before it stopped.

Everyone in the ballroom stopped breathing.

Three...

Two...

One...

_**BOOM!**_

A loud explosion shook the building bringing many unstable officers to the floor, but not Shinichi.

"What was that! Where did that come from! Find out! Check the roof!" Nakamori's voice blasted its own frequency from the far side of the room as smoke covered everyone's view and perception. Without missing a beat Shinichi ignored Heiji's calls for him and rushed through the door he was standing next to, pushing it open before taking off up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He knew at this point KID was down there taking the jewel and he'd be a little early to the roof, but that was what Shinichi was hoping for. He needed to question the thief, needed his own reassurance and answers. He needed to know why Kaito hadn't come to see him in two months.

As expected he got to the roof early, the night air slightly cold on his jean-jacket covered arms. He speared some moments to pant before straightening himself and sliding to the far side of the roof, standing near the edge and away from the roof's only entrance.

As he also anticipated, it didn't take Kaito long to join him.

Bursting through the roof doors, the first thing he sees is his Tantei-kun's form lightened by the moonlight and leaning against the roof's railings. His back was turned to the thief.

"Tantei-kun. I didn't expect you to be here so early." Kaito- no. KID- commented easily before taking a few steps towards the detective's form.

"Of course you did." Was the only reply the thief got.

A frown crossed the phantom's lips before he disregarded it and brought his hand to his inner pocket.

Pulling out the jewel he refrained from looking at it, instead calling out Shinichi's nickname. Something that caught the detective off guard enough for him to turn around.

"Shin-chan!"

Kaito. He was Kaito now.

Shinich turned with a look of surprise until he registered the look in Kaito's eyes. He'd seen it only once before the night he had told the thief he'd be leaving back when he was Conan. It was a look of need, of awe, of vulnerability all in one. It captured Shinichi's attention until those eyes looked from his own to the stone Shinichi just noticed Kaito was holding.

Red. All he saw was red. Dark red, the color of blood seemed to pulse within the jewel in the moonlight.

Shinichi was speachless.

_That's why..._ He thought.

Yeah, it explain everything. The performance down stairs, the avoidance, the inactivity for two months. Kaito found it. He found Pandora.

"Shin-chan..." The thief breathed in awe and desperation.

Shinichi could feel that Kaito didn't believe what he was seeing, didn't want to hope.

It took all Shinichi had in him to walk to Kaito and not just take a running leap at the thief who in this state would probably drop him.

"Kai, that's it. You found it." A soft glowing light illuminated Kaito's stunned face as the great detective slowly came forward. The glow grew with every step he took but he disregarded that. "Kai its what he died for. Its Pandora." He didn't know how he knew that, but something in his gut was telling him that it was the stone Kaito's promised to destroy. It was the stone that would set Kaito free.

Tears glossed those eyes and Shinichi couldn't help but smile softly at the childish lost look on the face of the man he'd come to love. The hat and monocle looked so out of place at that moment.

Still two steps away, Shinichi placed his hand over Kaito's on top of the shinning jewel.

"Shin-chan..." Kaito repeated still looking at the jewel between their hands. Now instead of being chilish and lost, his voice was suspicious and panicked. That took Shinichi aback a little. Kaito was no longer vulnerable but skeptical. "Shin-chan I think you should...step back."

His words didn't register to Shinichi.

_Okay..._ The detective thought. _I definitely missed something._

"Shinichi, I'm serious, take a step back." Kaito demanded, his voice strong despite its suddenly worried tone.

"What do you-" Shinichi cut himself off with a yelp of pain as the hand over the stone started to burn where it touched the red glow. "Ow!"

He tried to remove his hand but it wouldn't move, his whole arm wouldn't move.

"Kai! I can't move my body!"

"I can't either! Shit I shouldn't have taken my gloves off! Hang on Shinichi!"

Shinichi panicked inside as he saw the dangerous red glow turn pale white under his hand. He looked up to Kaito's face to see a look of determination and force. He knew what Kaito was doing, he was demanding his body to move.

"Kaito!"

The last thing his mind caught was and arm coming tightly around his waist and the hand connected with Kaito's through the jewel being pressed against his chest hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

"Sorry..." was whispered and them the pale light disappeared. Darkness replaced it and Shinich's body was so warm that he didn't fight it. It didn't seem to want to hurt him, so he sank. Deeper and deeper into his depths.

* * *

><p>Chapter Review: Kaito readied himself to finally steal Pandora as Shinichi readied himself to finally catch the thief. We see into the two men's minds and we see that they have already accepted their feelings for the other. As the show finally starts, Shinichi runs to the roof, knowing it is where Kaito plans to escape from. Once he gets there it is a short wait for Phantom Thief's arrival. They talk and Shinichi comes in contact with Pandora making it glow. They are swallowed by a blood red light and disappear from the roof.<p>

Next World: XXXHolic Couples: DouWata

-Ashrel Fury


	2. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**A/N: This is XXXHolic crossover, and the first world Kaito and Shinichi go to. If you don't know anything about XXXHolic, its okay, there will be a chapter review at the end of every chapter for everyone who don't know about the world or doesn't like the pairing presented. The reviews will tell you exactly what happened without mentioning the pairing and without very deep mention of the world just events. If anyone has problems or ideas on how to please everyone, send a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora's Will Chapter Two: <strong>Tell Me Something I Don't Know  
><strong>World: <strong>XXXHolic** Couple: **DouWata

Cold and calm black eyes took in the figure of the two bodies occupying her guest room's bed. A faint smile on her lips as she watched the two breathing deeply and clinging to each other just like children did in their sleep. They looked positively adorable in her view point.

"Yuuko-san, are you sure we should just leave them like that?" A tall boy with messy black hair, a pair of mismatched eyes under his glasses and a nervous, uncomfortable look on his face spoke from besides the eery woman. The woman named Yuuko could not help herself as she let her grin widen.

"Is this the way you found them Watanuki?" She asked evenly as if speaking to a child or someone mentally slow.

He scowled at her for her tone but said nothing about it in his reply.

"Yeah but I'm sure its not how they would want to wake up." He tsked and avoided looking into the guest room if for any other reason than that of the fact that there are two boys on one bed. It made Watanuki nervous and fidgety, but it also made his heart beat faster and his cheeks flush. Yuuko noted all of those.

"You would be surprised Watanuki." She said airily with a laugh in her voice. "The way the one in white is holding onto the shorter one by the waist, and the fact that their hands are clasped between their chests, I'm going to guess that this is exactly how they've always wished to wake up." Secrets hid themselves in her answers but her thoughts were pretty clear, even to Watanuki.

He sighed before turning away.

Maybe it wasn't so weird for two boys to share a bed and maybe even feeling. It would explain all of his grief over Doumeki. God even thinking the name made him growl in his throat and swallow his tongue all at once. Was it just Watanuki or was Doumeki getting more handsome as the years passed them by?

Yuuko turned her head to watch her employee walk away lightly stomping his feet and a failed attempt at pouting. Really that boy does nothing but deny the truth at all times. Even thought Yuuko could do nothing about it, it was starting to hurt to watch her successor deny himself what he really wants.

Its like Watanuki can't see anything despite his eyes being what they currently are, a spectical.

A moan from the guest room had her turning to watch the boys shift in their sleep, attempting to wake themselves up from their dreams. A comical smile tore her lips in half. _This should be amusing._ She thought as she continued to watch them come to, she remained in silent.

**This is a line. This like Changes points of view. This line is also named Carl. Join Carl in a different point of view.**

Warmth. It flooded his body in waves and it calmed his frantic mind before he even opened his eyes.

Something was different. Not in any physical way...well maybe that was a lie, he could feel something different in the air even before he opened his eyes but his senses weren't awake enough to really explore **that**. What was different was within him. A sense of peace that had never been there before was settling deep in his heart.

He remembered the last heist, the jewel, Shinichi, then darkness. Though the list of events were less than ideal, this peace in him told all of his survival instincts that he was safe wherever he was. He was a magician after all, if he could not judge what was safe and what was not he'd be lying six feet under and not with Shinichi in a bed somewhere in the world.

The knowledge that he had found the long searched for jewel his father had died for was still fresh in his mind and he guessed that it was the reason for his peace. Well, it was one reason for his peace. The other reason was pressed against his chest breathing softly into his neck.

Kaito forced his eyes open only to be met with the top of messy black hair. He had to smile as the wild strands tickled his nose and his chin.

"You seem to feel for the man in your arms."

The voice came from the door but it didn't startle Kaito like it usually would have. He regarded it and then turned his eyes from the top of Shinichi's head to meet coal black jewels shining with a faint understanding and glowing amusement. The women didn't seem to pose any harm to him or Shinichi so he let it go, endlessly content to remain as he was right then. He could feel Pandora pressed against his chest between his and Shinichi's hands. He had all he's ever wanted within arms reach.

"Welcome young traveler to our world." The woman spoke again seeming to glide into the room despite her heavy looking kimono. Her hair hung so long it reached the floor and pooled there where it wasn't swaying with her every step. "My name is Yuuko. Some call me The Dimensional Witch. You are currently in my shop. The Shop of Wishes."

Kaito nodded from his position before attempting to move. The arm he had around Shinichi's waist slithered away and Kaito used it to push himself up before turning to lay on his back. Hand still gripping both Pandora and Shinichi's, he pushed himself up and used the bed's headboard as a back rest.

"So we're in a different Dimension?" Kaito asked easily. For right now, nothing could affect him. He'd panic and question it with Shinichi later, for right now he needed information. This was his natrual instinct as not only a thief but as a magician as well. "Where exactly is your world Yuuko-san."

He understood her, meaning she was speaking Japanese. If they really were in another dimension, this would still be Tokyo, Japan despite the question 'how' they got here.

"This, young traveler, is Tokyo, Japan. I'm sure you are familiar with it. That stone between you and your partner must have felt this would be a good start for your journey." She smirked and Kaito had to fight down the urge to shiver at the look.

She settled herself in a lounge chair that Kaito didn't notice before she sat down. The way she spoke was mysterious but Kaito didn't feel any hostility or any harmful intent. He guessed what she spoke of about the 'Stone feeling it would be a good start for your journey' was at least reasonable. Pandora had a lot of legends surrounding it, why would the real thing be any less freaky than the myths lead some to believe? It wasn't unbelievable, and Kaito, for one, was going to freak out about all this when he wasn't in the same bed as his long term crush.

"So the stone sent us here to start our journey?" He repeated skeptically. He wasn't disbelieving of the idea exactly, just doubting it. He _was_ a Phantom thief who believed in magic and chased after a stone said to give immortality in the moonlight when the commit passed. How much freakier can Dimension travel be from Immortality. If he decided to be disbelieving now he'd be a hypocrite.

"Yes." She answered simply, a smile on her pale face. She had exaggeratedly long limbs he noted for a second as Yuuko made as show of crossing her legs and making herself comfortable.

"Then its nice to meet you. My name is Kaitou KID." With his limited movement he couldn't give the woman a proper greeting, but his theatrical side wouldn't let it go. So out of his sleeve he produced a pure black rose and flicked it to the woman on the lounge chair, knowing somewhere in his mind that she would catch it.

She did.

"That's a neat trick. I'm going to guess that it would have been better presented had you been on your feet." It wasn't a question it was a statement and he grinned back at her in answer.

She studied the black rose carefully, keeping the thorns on the steam in mind, she rotated it on her fingers and smiled secretly behind it.

"This is neither fake nor real but it lives much longer than a normal flower. This rose means death to some but beauty to others, as does it mean tainted and pure. It represents the unknown as well as endless knowledge. Mysterious and misunderstood. Tell me KID-kun did you choose this color with a purpose or was it luck draw?" Her eyes spoke more words than her mouth but Kaito looking away quickly before looking back towards Yuuko.

Kaito smiled back, his eyes falling closed to hide what he really felt. No one other than Shinichi and Hakuba ever figured out what his black roses meant to him but this woman had caught him after a few seconds holding the flower and a few minutes talking to him.

"It was not by luck Yuuko-san, though the lady does seem to favor me." He chuckled as the memories of all the times Lady Luck had favored him came flashing through his mind. Yeah he was one lucky phantom if he did say so himself. He looked down at Shinichi's sleeping face and his smile softened as the words took new meaning.

"It is not that she favors you KID-kun. Maybe she shows you pity. Maybe she shows you opportunities. Maybe the ordinary just despises you." It was serious words and a joking tone, but for the phantom thief who had thought of those words before, it was a knife that cut into his chest.

"Yeah. The ordinary despises me." He agreed. He'd lived his life thinking this, he wasn't going to let it get to him now that he had so much more to loose than just his life.

"Shut up Kaito, I'm trying to sleep."

Both purple and coal eyes turned to the ruffled head of Shinichi Kudo, both kinda of surprised that he had spoken even as drowsy as the noise had been. Neither had noticed Shinichi waking.

"Ne, Shin-chan. I think you need to wake up now. We've got some things to figure out." Kaito mentally thanked his father for naming him after the Phantom thief. 'Kaito' and 'Kaitou' sounded so much alike that Yuuko wouldn't notice. At least he hoped she wouldn't. He didn't particularly like the idea of this woman catching him in his own lie.

The form of the detective stiffened and Kaito knew that Shinichi recognized that there was someone in the room with them. That or he noticed that he was in bed with Kaito Kuroba and holding his hand no less.

"Shin-chan, this is Yuuko-san, she has some information for us." He knew the detective would have a harder time dealing with this than Kaito himself would. Shinichi, as a detective, relied on logic and fact; when faced with a stone that takes you to another dimension, there was no logic. "We seem to be very far away from home."

**Carl is here again! Say Hi to Carl as he changes the points of view!**

Shinichi knew what Kaito meant the second the thief had said it.

So the studies had all been true then. He should never doubt Hibara again. So 'Pandora's Secret' was its fickle nature after all. It was as if the rock itself was a giant heart. Shinichi could hear Ai's angry voice explaining to him again and again:

"_Pandora is a living thing! Its the heart of some god in some myth in some religion, but it is living either way. The Organization had me doing a lot of researched on the jewels myths, in between creating the poisons that turned us into children and from what I've learned, it gives you the things it thinks you need. For some its Immortality, that was how the legend got started. For others its all different but there are endless supernatural possibilities._"

He then asked her to specify and she through a pile of papers at him before storming into her lab in Agasa's home. He spent hours reading those files, he regretted it many mornings after, but right now, he couldn't help but be glad to have some knowledge of what was going on. He knew with his personality, he'd be freaking out and would be of no help to attempt to get back to their Dimension if he was freaking out.

He had asked her about Pandora in the hopes that he would find it for Kaito, but she had given him an explanation to something much deeper than where the stone could be hiding.

"So I take it this is another world?" Shinichi breathed deep, easing himself into this reality slowly. He may no what's going on but the realness of this was odd for him. A sense of relief rested deep within him however.

He couldn't help but be a little glad to be away from his home, from his world.

Things hadn't been going well for Shinichi after coming back to his body. Ran hadn't been as understanding about it as Shinichi had thought she'd be. She could accept why he lied, she just couldn't accept the fact that he _had_, and for three years too. On top of that no one seemed to want to leave him alone, always asking for his help or asking him for an interview or just stopping him on the street to go on and on about all the things he's accomplished. The old Shinichi would have lapped up the attention, but that wasn't him anymore.

That is why Shinichi wasn't finding this all that bad, this situation they got themselves into. It may actually be fun.

Shinichi will admit that there were times before he went to bed that he entertained the idea of traveling around the world. Just dropping everything and leaving because nothing else mattered but the feeling of freedom he felt in his dreams. This, even if it was different dimensions, it was basically the same idea, and to have Kaito with him made it that much better. Shinichi seriously couldn't help but be glad for this. He guessed that it was his fault Pandora did what it did.

"You don't seem as surprised as I had expected young traveler." Yuuko spoke, breaking Shinichi from his thoughts.

He looked to the side at Kaito as he pushed himself up too and nearly laughed at the calculating look on the thief's face. Kaito looked so cute like that, confused and trying to piece everything together.

"I guess that's true." Shinichi regarded the woman sitting on the sofa opposite the bed. "My name is Shinichi by the way, Shinichi Kudo."

"Well Kudo-kun. If I'm not reading it wrong, I'd say you are glad this happened?" Yuuko's tone was questioning, but her eyes were laughing. It was creeping Shinichi out to be honest but he had to give her credit, only a keen eye can read people's reactions that well.

He smiled before glancing at Kaito again who was intensely studding Shinichi's form and movements, no doubt trying to see how he'd answer that question/statement.

"I guess you could say that." Shinichi finally answered not looking at Kaito. He didn't know how the Thief would feel if he knew Shinichi was at fault for their sudden predicament. "I wasn't all that happy where I was anyways."

The violet eyes bore into his head and the detective could clearly feel it but he wasn't going to lie about it. He promised himself that he wouldn't lie anymore, after Ran had dished out some good scolding then walking away, he wasn't sure he had it in him to pretend anymore.

"What do you mean by that Kudo-kun." Yuuko pressed. Shinichi had a feeling she only pressed him because Kaito would not. He was fairly sure she already knew all she needed to know. Normally that would have him panicking, but something about the woman made it seem okay. Like she wouldn't harm you no matter what secrets she discovered.

The detective gave Kaito a glance before turning and pushing himself off the bed going to Yuuko's side and away form Kaito who was stock still and deathly confused. He wasn't speaking though, so Shinichi felt he should talk if Kaito didn't ask.

"Thank you for picking us up wherever it was we ended up Yuuko-san. I'm sure we caused a lot of work for you." He smiled at the woman before extending his hand. "Its been a pleasure but I think me and my friend should be leaving."

The woman took his hand but instead of shaking it, she used it to pull herself up, smiling happily down at Shinichi now that she was in full height.

"Oh no you don't! The trouble wasn't on me what so ever! Oh Watanuki~!" She sang out loudly.

Soon a brunet was storming through the door yelling at her.

"What do you want woman I'm working!" The brunet yelled out in annoyance and slight anger.

"Why Watanuki-kun, that's no way to talk to your employer in front of her guests!" She insistead as he went to pat the boy in the head. He batted her hand away before turning his eyes to Shinichi. It was then that the detective noticed the boy's mismatched eyes. One beautiful gold and the other deep blue like his own.

"Oh no, don't worry about us, we were just-" Shinichi was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth from behind.

"We were just going to ask if we could stay somewhere for a little while since we don't really know the area around here." Kaito continued for him as he held Shinichi to his chest to keep him quiet.

Shinichi rolled his eyes but let the thief have his say. To be truthful, the detective wasn't exactly conscious right then. He was shocked and a little uneven, but years as Conan taught Shinichi that no matter the situation, acting normal is your best bet. Seems like Kaito had gotten back to himself as well.

"Well, there is no place her but-" Yuuko stopped herself, turning cunning eyes to Watanuki.

The boy looked confused for a few seconds before some dawning light of knowledge seemed to crash upon him and his eyes got comically wide.

"Oh no, no no no! I am not taking them to Doumeki's shrine and _asking_ that snarky bastard to let them stay for a few days! No no no, I refuse! Not happening! You hear me Yuuko, I am not doing it."

Yuuko merely smirked at all the protesting and Shinichi shivered in slight fear and relief at not being on the receiving end of such a look of pure evil.

**Line again...I'm getting kind of sick of Carl, lets call this one Seth.**

To Kaito's surprise, Watanuki ended up doing the exact thing he had protested to do so strongly.

They were currently walking through some remote streets, him and Shinichi a few paces behind a grumbling Watanuki. The name Doumeki was coming up rather often in Kaito's opinion.

He looked to the side at Shinichi who was walking forward as if all normalcy stood before him. He didn't get a chance to talk to Shinichi after the detective's confession soon after his awakening, but Kaito sure as hell wasn't going to just let this one go.

From what Kaito had known, Shinichi's life was great when he returned to his body. There were countless articles on the paper about the boy, Kaito knew that Shinichi had countless cases everyday. He also knew the boy enjoyed solving cases, so he should have been glad for the publicity.

Kaito had also been aware of the young detective's situation when Ran Mouri. He knew Shinichi's old flame hadn't taken the lying and pretending too well, but to Kaito's knowledge, the two still spoke to each other regularly. He couldn't really see what would make the detective wish to go to another dimension.

"Hey Shin-chan, isn't Watanuki-kun kind of sounding obsessive over there?" Kaito whispered to Shinichi, hoping to get the younger man's attention.

Shinichi looked at him before looking at the back of a fuming Watanuki's head.

Doumeki, Doumeki, Doumeki. Kaito would be very happy when he finally met the owner of the name so he could turn the guys hair blue. Seriously, the whispering half yelling noises coming from the brunet walking in front of them was getting a little annoying.

"You're right. And by the sounds of it, I'd say Watanuki-kun is in love with this Doumeki character." Shinichi whispered back.

Kaito stopped staring wide eyes at Shinichi.

"You can't be serious! And you're okay with that?" Kaito was just asking because he had thought Shinichi was against the possibilities of a guy loving a guy. It was one of the biggest reasons why Kaito never spoke of his own love out loud.

Shinichi's eyes suddenly turned dangerous and guarded. It was so quickly Kaito had to keep from blinking to catch the look before it left.

"Is there something wrong with two guys loving one another?" Shinichi asked, tone hard as his face now was.

"NO!" Kaito yelled out, scrambling a little. Never! He wouldn't love Shinichi if he found it wrong.

Just as sudden as the hard look had come, one of relief replaced it. But it was small and unnoticeable to anyone who didn't really know the detective that well.

"Good because I think Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are going to need a push to get them together. The way Watanuki speaks is one of admired resentment. Its one where you can't help but love the person but also envy them for s special trait of ability they have. In people like Wataniku-kun who doesn't know his feelings too well, it could be mistaken easily for loathing or just plain dislike." Shinichi stated off as they kept walking.

Kaito couldn't help but smirk at that. So they were going to be playing match-makers? Alright. He was all for it!

"Just tell me what to do and I'm on the job Shin-chan!" Kaito cheered getting the attention of the teen walking ahead of them.

"Come on guys! Doumeki's place is just around the corner!" Watanuki smiled as he stopped to wait for Shinichi and Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter Re-run: Kaito and Shinichi wake up in another dimension of Tokyo, Japan. A witch by the name of Yuuko tells them why they are there and how, but it seems Shinichi had already known most of the things said. The panic of leaving their world is slow to come as Shinichi and Kaito start by ignoring their feelings for the time being and focus on getting a way back home. Kaito isn't freaked by the situation, but he isn't taking it as lightly as Shinichi seems to be doing. In the end they are staying in this version of Tokyo, Japan residing in Shizuka Doumeki's residence until they have figured out how to use the jewel that got them there.<p>

Next World: XXXHolic Couples: DouWata.

**_Thank you for reading. Please Review. XXXHolic world will continue next chapter and after that they will be thrown into Tsubasa Chronicles. I started with these worlds because they are experienced in traveling dimensions. At one point they will be thrown into a game called Kingdom Hearts and will meet the main characters Sora and Riku but that won't be for a while. I am merely warning the ones who wish to research any worlds this story present to you. I will also present a lot of popular worlds as well as non-well-known worlds but they are all good stories. ^.^_**

**_-_** Ashrel Fury


	3. What The Hell!

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back with the third chapter of Pandora's Will. I'll tell you this so READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This chapter is focused a lot on the story itself and less on character development, so I will do this sort of thing for every chapter. The thing is, I'll be adding a Bonus Chapter for every couple's world. You will understand when you reach the part I'm talking about, but just so you know, the Bonus Chapter will take two days to be posted, two days after this one is posted, I'm posting the Bonus too. Please enjoy and I will be re-writing some of these chapters later, I'm just trying to get them written every week right now. I also wanted to apologize for the late post but a blizzard hit Agawam, MA, where I live and my power was cut off for the entire week. I just got it back Friday. I want to say I'm so sorry for failing to upload this last weekend, but I did not for-see a blizzard bring down trees and destroying my power. Thank you for those of you still reading and again 'sorry'. I have made this chapter longer than the others as an apology to my faithful readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora's Will Chapter Three<strong>: What The Hell?  
><strong>World<strong>: XXXHolic **Couple**: DouWata

Finding the Doumeki residence was no problem at all. In fact, Shinichi was surprised to note that the Doumeki residence was indeed a shrine as he had heard Watanuki state before they had made their way here. It was large in size and clearly old, but it was very well kept for such a large building. It was years old and had its scratches, but it looked basically new to Kaito and Shinichi.

"I'm not sure what the idiot is doing but he's never _too_ busy. KID-kun, Kudo-kun, wait here." Watanuki sent them a tight smile before climbing the stairs at the gates of the shrine. Shinichi and Kaito awaiting patiently at the bottom of the steps.

Kaito for his part, was busy thinking of plans that would work for getting two people together. Most of which involved glue or closets. The grin on Kaito's face told anyone who looked at it that nothing good was about to happen. It would be in fact, something very chaotic. Shinichi wasn't as worried as he thought he would usually be, but he was a little wary of the phantom.

"Kaito, can you stop smiling like that, the chills you are sending down my spine are anything_ but_ pleasant." Shinichi spoke quietly knowing Kaito would be listening.

Violet eyes turned to him but the mischievous grin was gone. The great phantom thief look, dare Shinichi say it, surprised?

Just like its entry, the look fled in a hurry, its replacement act was a smug, curious look that Shinichi recognized instantly. _This wasn't going to end well. _Shinichi thought helplessly.

"So does that mean the chills I usually send down your spine are _pleasant_ ones?" Kaito asked with a self-assured grin that could match the one he wore during heists. Just like Shinichi guessed, wasn't going to end well.

A blush rose to Shinichi's cheeks and he was helpless to stop it from coming. This kind of flirtatious action had come and gone before. Nearly every heist Shinichi attended, the thief would prepare a gift for him, prepare a grander escape than normal to amuse the detective and at times, he would even send sweet riddles straight to Shinichi's mail-box. Shinichi had always taken it as he thought the thief had meant it, as a joke. He wasn't sure what to do every time Kaito got like this, it wasn't normal but it wasn't unwelcome and Shinichi was stuck between flirting back and pulling away.

Now he made a decision. To the level of his knowledge, he was stuck traveling worlds with Kaito as it was, he wasn't going to blush and stutter every time the thief decided to play. So this was his choice. He would play too.

Still blushing slightly, Shinichi smiled.

"No, usually the chills _you_ send are sexual ones."

Kaito's weren't the only eyes to widen. Shinichi himself could not believe what just came out of his mouth! Shit, how was he going to get out of this one! He wasn't supposed to be _THAT _blunt! God did he not get the meaning of flirting at all! Showing subtle interest Shinichi, Subtle!

Before Kaito could open his mouth and respond, or before Shinichi could turn tail and run in the other direction, Watanuki's voice saved the two from confrontation, for now. Kaito had the determined look in his eyes when Shinichi risked a glance, and he was sure that this wasn't over. Damn. He just nailed his coffin shut with himself still inside. He'd never been in a worse 'Open mouth insert foot' situation in his life! And that's saying something considering all his experiences with that particular predicament.

"Kudo-kun, KID-kun! Come on up, Doumeki said you could stay for a few days!" Watanuki yelled. The whole sentence but the other man's name was said enthusiastically, but the name 'Doumeki' was growled out before he continued on cheerfully. It made Shinichi snort and Kaito laugh, their own little conversation put to the side for now. That's right, they had to get those two together and finally meet the Doumeki they'd heard so much about.

Slowly he and Shinichi climbed up the shrine steps, keeping pace with each other but refusing to look at the other's face.

Once they reached the top they were surprised by what they saw. The shrine had looked big from the bottom of the steps but once they climbed those and were able to see the full image, it was massive. Shinichi was unsure of just how big the back of the shrine was.

They spotted Watanuki at main entrance to the shrine standing beside a tall, stoic looking teen about their age. The teen had on the traditional archer outfit, bow and forearm guard included. He also had shorter hair than Watanuki and as Shinichi got closer, he could see gold shining in the man's eyes. It was the same shade and glow as Watanuki, something Shinichi felt was not merely coincidence. Maybe getting these two together wouldn't take that much of a push.

"Hello." Kaito greeted once they were standing in front of the archer and Watanuki. "My name is Kaitou KID." He reached his hand out for the teen to shake.

The teen stared for seconds before extending his own hand to grab Kaito's. When he opened his mouth to introduce himself though, Kaito interrupted with a smile. "You must be Doumeki! Me and Shin-chan have heard a lot about you! In Yuuko-san's shop, in the street, on the way here, someone just can't stop thinking about you." Kaito's grin turned innocent as Watanuki's mismatched eyes went wide as dinner plates and he started making noises that didn't even resemble words but was clearly fueled by outrage.

Shinichi, despite his better judgment, couldn't stop himself from laughing at the picture Watanuki made. And when Doumeki rose and eyebrow and peered at Watanuki with interest, Shinichi had to hold on to Kaito's shoulder not to fall to the ground with how much his stomach hurt. Kaito took only a moment to appreciated the contact before he turned to look at Watanuki's angry face.

"Whatever you heard must have busted your ears if it came from Watanuki. I'm pretty sure you couldn't understand much but my name."

Emotionless as it was said, it had Shinichi renewing his laughter and it had Kaito joining him with his own chuckle. Watanuki's yell of outrage startled Shinichi out of his laughter and he stumbled slightly due to his already_ off_ balance. Kaito wrapped a strong supported arm around Shinichi's waist to keep the detective from stumbling, but the action also brought Shinichi's body flat against his own.

Shinichi looked up startled and was caught in violet fire. He spared a thought to wonder if Kaito's eyes like that could actually burn someone. Probably. Other than that, nothing passed his mind. Not how warm Kaito's body was against his own, not how strong the figure holding his seemed, and _not_ how sweet Kaito currently smelled from this close a distance.

"Come on, I'll show you guys your room." Doumeki's voice brought the hypnotized Shinichi to his mind and hesitantly, he pulled away from Kaito who let his arm fall to his side. Shinici did not think about how empty he now felt with Kaito's arms retreating from his own slim form. Maybe it'd be in his best interest to not only get Watanuki and Doumeki together, but to get Kaito and himself together too, he was sure there was interest there, if not emotional attached.

"Yeah. Okay." Both detective and thief mumbled as they tried to look at anything but each other while they followed Doumeki into the shrine.

No one noticed that Watanuki had ceased his vocal rebellion and was watching the new comers interact with one another.

Watanuki couldn't help but feel a little envious, or was it more dejected. By the way Kaito treated Shinichi, the thief seemed to honestly care about the teenage detective and Watanuki was left reeling at the knowledge. Watanuki didn't know if he had accepted the fact that he didn't think anything of Shinichi and Kaito's obvious relationship; or at least 'mutual feelings'. At first he felt it was wrong, strange for the two of them to be close like that, but as he watch them interact, he had to admit that the two complimented each other.

After Yuuko had gotten him to agree to take them to Doumeki's , Watanuki had gone to make lunch and Shinichi had joined him while Kaito had spoken to Yuuko.

He had made sure to keep the topic away from relationships and on Shinichi's world. He listened as Shinichi talked about how in his world he was a well-known teen detective, listened as Shinichi talked about a situation that turned him into a child, he even went as far as to listen to some of the cases Shinichi had to face when in the body of a child. Needless to say, Watanuki had become slightly fond of the detective. The stories were interesting and he could tell they were all true because he felt it in his gut.

When the conversation turned to the thief, that was when Watanuki became a tad bit uncomfortable.

Shinichi talked about their first meeting on the roof of a hotel and how the thief had escaped by dressing himself as a cop in the middle of the panic over the flash-bomb Kaito had thrown. He talked about the second time they'd met in a cruse ship where Kaito dressed up as Shinichi's best friend Ran.

In Watanuki's opinion, the two were polar opposites. But he stood by what he'd thought before. They complete each other in a way that a girl probably could never manage with Shinichi. Watanuki didn't know of any female to be nearly as mischief as Kaito much less take such risk and have such a mind.

So as Watanuki watched Kaito and Shinichi looking at anything but each other, he smiled softly. He had no problem with a relationship as right as theirs. He'd even admitted somewhere within himself that he wanted something similar. Something as deep as those two seemed to have, even if they still danced around each other.

Suddenly Doumeki came to the front of his mind which startled him.

Why Doumeki? Why did Doumeki come to mind now when he was wishing for a connection with someone? He'd have thought it'd be Himawari.

No, it couldn't be Himawari, Watanuki had accepted that a while ago. Himawari couldn't see the plain interest Watanuki had once had for her, and after being around her for so long, Watanuki came to think of her are a sister. He was protective of her, but no longer in a romantic way.

"Oi! You coming?" Doumeki's voice flowed from the entrance of the shrine, drawing Watanuki's attention to the figure leaning against the door.

Doumeki in all his glory. The thought made Watanuki's heart swell but it filled the seer with more envy. Why couldn't he be as strong as Doumeki, maybe then he could find someone who completed him like Kaito seemed to complete Shinichi.

"I have a name you big oaf! And its not 'Oi'!" Watanuki retorted loudly before brushing past the stoic archer and into the shrine. If Watanuki had dared to look up, he'd have seen the small smile Doumeki flashed before it disappeared back into the emotionless mask constantly on the protector's face.

All three guests in the shrine, Doumeki spared a last glance around the place. Darkness would be falling really soon and Doumeki didn't like the chill in the air at all.

_**Seth is back! Don't worry, I'll be changing the name of the POV line a lot.**_

Seated around a low, traditional Japanese tea table was the last place Kaito hoped to discus Pandora, but after Doumeki had asked the whole 'Why' 'How' and 'What' questions Kaito didn't feel he could just tell the story half way.

"So this jewel that my father died for sent us here on some whim and now we need to figure out how to make it take us back...Actually we need to figure out how to work with it." Kaito swiftly ended his explanation and look to Shinichi to see if the detective had anything to add. When the teen remained silent, Kaito turned to the stoic Doumeki and wide eyed Watanuki.

"So your father was the Phantom Thief before you? How did he die and why did everyone think it was an accident for so long?" Watanuki asked. The seer couldn't help but be interested in the story of these two travels, he hadn't left Tokyo, Japan in his life, and he didn't think he ever would. He's seen a lot of weird things, but to hear stories that sound like romance and mystery novels and knowing its all true was something Watanuki was taking great pleasure in, despite not knowing why. Last time the shop had travelers, they didn't stay long enough to tell them their stories. Watanuki spared a small though to the first travelers he'd ever seen.

Kaito remained silent for a while seeming lost in thought. The usual cheerful mask was gone to be replaced with chosen indifference. But he still refused to speak.

Shinichi cleared his throat gaining Kaito's attention. Questioning eyes looked at him and when Kaito nodded, Shinichi finally spoke.

"Toichi Kuroba, the original Kaito KID died in an explosion while performing an intricate trick on stage where he worked as a magician. No one found any evidence indicating that anything had been planted or anything of the sort so the case went down as an accident." Shinichi explained softly, keeping his eyes on Kaito as he spoke.

Kaito knew Shinichi was watching him, worrying about him and it made the magician feel better about hearing how his father died again. He still needed to find a way to bring up the 'sexual chill' comment Shinichi had said out in the shrine steps, but he figured it could wait until they were alone, or until he started to flirt with Shinichi again.

That thought had Kaito feeling loads better and soon the thoughts of his father were no more.

No one spoke for a long time, each just lost in thought and comfort at being surrounded by warmth and good people. Kaito was thinking up of a plan to get Doumeki and Watanuki to admit their feelings while also getting Shinichi to spill whatever it was that resided in the detective's heart. Kaito was almost certain that Shinichi had feeling for him, but he wasn't going to rush this, or push Shinichi into it. He'd been courting the detective since tantei-kun returned to his body, he could wait a few more days.

"So, who's up for a little exploring? I want to see what this town has to offer!" Kaito exclaimed before climbing to his feet and pulling Shinichi with him. It was night time already, but no where near time for someone to retreat to their rooms, so the only thing left in the mind of the thief was to explore his surroundings.

"I'll take you guys around." Doumeki offered rising as well.

"Oh no you don't you barbarian, you get lost enough as it is, I don't need you losing these two!" Watanuki yelled making gestures at both Shinichi and Kaito much to the two's amusement and Doumeki's as well if Kaito was seeing the smirk correctly.

"Well then lets get going you two!" Kaito grinned as he took Shinichi by the hand to drag him out the door. No one said anything about the fact that once they were all outside walking, Kaito didn't let go.

Doumeki however, Kaito noticed, was looking at Shinchi and Kaito's hands then at Watanuki with both longing and envy. No one but Kaito, the master at putting on masks, would have noticed this though.

It looks like Doumeki already knew of his own feelings and accepted them, he just didn't know how to bring it up to Watanuki. The KID smirk on Kaito's face was almost evil as he started to plot, promising himself he'd talk to Shinichi about the plans the second they got back and alone.

_**Seth is back and he brought kisses! Review for a sneak pre-view of next chapter!**_

"I can't believe how bland this city is. Tokyo back in my world was so much bigger, there was more action everywhere too!" Kaito practically whined as the four teens walked back to Doumeki's shrine.

"Don't be rude Kaito," Shinichi scolded lightly, but he couldn't help but think the same. After all, back in his Japan, he was constantly coming in contact with dead bodies and murder cases. Compared to that this world was peace incarnate.

The two walked side by side, and to Kaito's pleasant surprise, still holding hands. They were so comfortable with it now that Kaito had intertwined their fingers a long time ago, and Shinichi had let him, not bothering to complain or remove his hand from the thief's hold. If Kaito dared to hope, he'd even say that Shinichi gave their hands a little squeeze when he'd twined their fingers together. It felt much more intimate with Shinichi's palm flat against his own.

"Its not always like this." Watanuki commented warningly. It brought questions to both Shinichi and Kaito's minds but they weren't going to ask those now. They had a feeling they would find out soon though.

The clock had struck midnight a half and hour ago and the party of four was headed back to Doumeki's shrine.

"Crap, I didn't expect to be out this late." Watanuki muttered. He was walking in pace beside Kaito and Doumeki, but the two stopped as they heard him speak.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure your parents are worried!" Shinichi exclaimed having heard Watanuki too.

A sudden look of sadness crossed the spazzy teen's face before he smiled softly, it didn't escape Shinichi nor Kaito though.

"Nah, I don't have parents. Been living by myself since I could remember but still, I live kind of far from the shrine, I didn't expect to get home past midnight." Watanuki explained as if he was indifferent to not having parents. Something inside Kaito said otherwise.

"Then sleep at the shrine." Doumeki stated, not even asking. He turned and started walking again.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! I never had a sleep-over before, we could make this awesome!" Kaito yelled out into the night as he pulled both Shinichi and Watanuki after the walking Doumeki. Watanuki chanced a glance at Kaito to see his wide smile and then one at Shinichi to see him staring at Kaito fondly with a soft smile of his own. The thought of denying the archer this time didn't even cross his mind as he too smiled for Kaito. Yeah, he never had a sleep-over either. Maybe it'd be fun.

Despite that thought, a chill took the air and Watanuki stopped dead in his tracks, dragging both Kaito who was holding on to him and Shinichi who was holding on to Kaito to a halt.

He stood, silently staring up ahead with almost glazed eyes and Kaito thought Watanuki had fallen asleep standing up. He was about to speak when Watanuki seemed to finally snap out of his trance, only to pull away from the thief and run forward at full speed.

"**DOUMEKI!**"

Watanuki's loud yell was heard, and then the explosion.

Without hesitation both Kaito and Shinichi released their hold on the other's hand and ran. What they saw wasn't what they expected.

Both Watanuki and Doumeki were suspended in the air seemingly held up by nothing. Watanuki was struggling against some kind of restraint while Doumeki was unconscious, the blood running down his face told Shinichi that a blow to the head got Doumeki to the state he was in.

"What's going on? Watanuki!" Kaito didn't even think twice about discarding his normal cloths and dawning on his Phantom Thief outfit. Shinichi wondered where he had kept the clothes and why he'd change now of all times?

"Don't! Don't come any closer! Go! Get Yuuko!" Watanuki shouted, fighting against the force that kept his feet from the ground.

"Like hell we're leaving you here!" Shinichi shouted back. He pushed the button on his belt buckle and a soccer ball inflated before his eyes. He bent to turn on dial on his shoe before he stood again, determined eyes set on Watanuki.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered to himself as he drew his leg back. When he swung it forward a glimpse of something black caught his eyes and he stopped.

Shit, he could see it, the thing that held Doumeki and Watanuki up! It was a giant black blob! What the hell was going on here?

"Wa-Watanuki!" Shinichi yelled. Something told him that Watanuki could see it too, which is why he had said to go get Yuuko. "Watanuki what the hell is that?"

A questioning look from Kaito and a surprised one from Watanuki had Shinichi wanting to take back what he'd yelled, but what was done was done, he just needed Watanuki to answer the question.

"A spirit, its a spirit Kudo-kun!" Watanuki yelled back. "If you can see it, it will come after you too! Get away from here!" Right as Watanuki spoke, something wrapped itself around Shinichi's waist, raising him above the ground too! _Shit! Oh no you don't!_ Shinichi took aim of the only thing on the 'spirit' that wasn't black. A red eye-type thing. He kicked his leg out and managed to kick the soccer ball bellow him.

He missed.

The ball passed one inch from the eye he was aiming for and Shinichi cursed loudly before he scanned his surrounding for some other opptions. His mind was on a high, working wildly to get him out of this situation before he's eyes caught Kaito's worried and frantic ones. From the looks of the thief's figure, Kaito couldn't move out of worry he'd be caught and helpless to assist the others.

"Kaito!" Shinichi screamed in desperation. The worried violet eyes hardened and determination shined.

"Where's my target Shinichi." He said wearily as he jumped up, he landed on a tree branch not far from Shinichi's captured form.

Surprise caught the detective's heart before he answered.

"Two feet from Watanuki's left leg."

Kaito pulled out the infamous card-gun Shinichi had only seen about six times since first meeting the thief and took aim. Shinichi quickly calculated the angle and cursed. "An inch more to the left!" Apparently the 'spirit' finally caught on that Shinichi was helping in its downfall and decided to do more than hold the detective above ground.

The spirit roared and swung Shinichi around before releasing the detective. Shinichi's back became closely acquainted with a tree and he couldn't keep from crying out.

Kaito's eyes instantly went to the cry he heard and he yelled out his own worry. "Shinichi!"

"Shoot! Forget it Kaito and shoot!" Shinichi cried half in pain and half annoyed. Why was Kaito hesitating!

Taking a deep breath Kaito pulled the trigger, kind of unsure since he couldn't see anything at all.

The card flew and Shinichi caught a glimpse of it. Ace of spades. How fitting.

It hit the mark straight on and the spirit roared again, Watanuki's surprised form was released instantly and as he fell to the ground, Kaito swung from the branch to grab him. Watanuki's shock at the traveler's actions lasted for as long as he was in the air, because when he's feet touched the ground, he was running to Doumeki's unconscious form that was also dropped when the card hit the spirit's eye.

"Shizuka!"

Kaito let him go and turned his own attention to Shinichi, rushing to the detective's side.

"Its not gone yet! Kaito, again! Shoot it again!" Shinichi cried, trying to get Kaito to act and stop worrying about him.

"I don't know what to aim for stupid!" Kaito called back as he stopped making his way to Shinichi.

"In front of you! He's between us Kaito! Aim for me!" Shinichi said as he struggled to get up. The hit to his back had not only knocked the wind out of him as it had mildly hurt his shoulder.

Kaito looked at Shinichi like he was crazy.

"Are you insane, I'm not aiming at you!" Kaito responded refusing to do what Shinichi advised.

"You have to you idiot! It'll just get us again if you don't! Just do it, I'll be okay I promise!" Shinichi yelled as his eyes looked for Watanuki and Doumeki. He found them soon, far left of the spirit. Watanuki looked desperate as he tried to wake the archer who now laid on his back. Great, this was perfect. "Please Kaito!" His eyes returned to the thief who's form was fuzzy behind the spirit's eye. It still looked as if it was reeling from the first hit, now all that was left was to finish it.

Another deep breath and Kaito winced at what he was about to do.

Taking aim straight at Shinichi, Kaito pulled the trigger, regretting it the second he saw the card go flying. But it didn't hit Shinichi. It hit the air and stopped there, withering around as if it was attached to something.

It took seconds for the spirit to wither away and fade into the pavement, but when it did, Shinichi sighed so deeply he's lungs burned from lack of oxygen. The thing was gone, leaving behind the card Kaito had shot at it.

When the card had hit the ground, Kaito was rushing to Shinichi's side again.

"Stupid detective!" Kaito scolded in relief as he was finally allowed to get near Shinichi. Shinichi chuckled weakly as Kaito helped support some of his weight. It wasn't necessarily, but it kept Kaito near him, so he allowed it.

"Where are Watanuki and Doumeki?" Kaito asked, looking around. He spotted them instantly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Idiot Shizuka! Idiot idiot! How can you let yourself get caught like that! You are supposed to be strong, you are supposed to repel them! You idiot! Wake up! I swear to god Shizuka if you don't wake up I'll never make you any meal ever again and you'll have to survive on your own! Open your damn eyes you stupid!" Despite the harsh words, there seemed to be tears in Watanuki's eyes as Doumeki refused to open his own.

Shinichi looked at Kaito for a minuted in contemplation.

"Do you think this is our chance?" He asked slyly with a raised eyebrow.

Kaito grinned back at him. "Hell yeah."

They walked towards the frantic seer who was still trying to make the archer regain consciousness by threatening him with various things from pain to solitude. It was sort of funny if the blood on Doumeki's head wasn't still running down his face.

"Move for a little Watanuki, I need to stop the bleeding." Shinichi spoke calmly to the panicking teen, as Kaito allowed him to get on his knees near Doumeki's head.

When Watanuki heard Shinichi's voice he stopped all noises and movements, a blush, bright and deep appearing on his face. He stood back as Shinichi pulled out a blue handkerchief and pressed it to the wound on Doumeki's head.

Kaito stood back with Watanuki, looking from the still form in Shinichi's care to the blushing overactive teen. He decided he's speak after all. Silence was never one of his likes anyways.

"You know, if I were you, I wouldn't just let the guy go." It was said as if Kaito was attempting to start a conversation about the weather, but Watanuki still turned to him with wide, shocked eyes.

"What do you- I don't know what you? Wha?" _Smooth._ Kaito thought trying to hold back a laugh.

"Doumeki. If I were you, I wouldn't let him just slip away. From the look of things, he gets himself in situations like this often." Kaito commented again.

Watanuki's face took a 'Yeah, and?' appeal and this time Kaito couldn't stop from chuckling.

"God just admit it, you like him! He obviously feels for you too, so don't stall anymore! Life isn't here forever!"

Wide blue and gold eyes looked from Kaito to Doumeki, still not joining the living. Kaito had a look of amused understanding.

"You spend all your life searching for someone that is right next to you and you won't ever have anyone at all."

That was Kaito's last comment as a groan alerted everyone of Doumeki's renewed consciousness. Watanuki's still shocked face turned to Doumeki who was sitting up with Shinichi's help.

"Where's Watanuki?" Doumeki asked, voice horse and rough but still demanding. Shinichi smiled before pointing behind the archer. Doumeki twisted at the waist to see if Watanuki was alright and when he saw the surprise presented on the seer's face, his own took a questioning one.

Kaito grinned as he let a flash-bomb fall, blinding everyone as he changed from his Phantom Thief outfit to the normal shirt and jeans he'd been wearing before.

"Now how about we all go home!"

_**(A/N: To anyone who wants to see more DouWata, a bonus chapter will be posted in two days. I hope you'll be enjoy it and for those who don't like DouWata, or don't really know them, you can skip the bonus chapter as it won't contribute much to the actual story. Thank you for reading)**_

_**This is Seth again, and we're going to change his name again, anyone **__**have any ideas?**_

"So you don't know how it works?"

A few days after the spirit incident, Kaito and Shinichi sat in Yuuko's shop where she had called them to talk about the jewel that got them there.

Yuuko had to admit to herself that even she was disappointed that this so called 'Pandora' wasn't listed in any of her books or even filed away in her memory.

"There is no other jewel like it. It is a living thing that caries so much power it can only be activated by one specific bloodline and it only works when it chooses to. I'm afraid I don't know any more than that." Yuuko replied, a frown deep in her face. This wasn't usual and it was unnerving for her to be clueless about any item, especially magical.

"That's just great. A dimensional witch can't figure out how to get us back, how are we going to find someone who can?" Kaito sighed from his spot on the roof above Shinichi's head.

The group of three had retreated to the back gardens to speak after Watanuki had brought Kaito and Shinichi by from Doumeki's. Curently, Yuuko was siting on the outer porch drinking sake as Shinich sat beside her drinking tea. Kaito, as bored as he is, had gone from doing back-flips and juggling, to climbing the old Japanese style shop till he finally got himself on the roof where he was pleased to remain until boredom took him again.

Yuuko frowned up at Kaito before closing her eyes and taking a sip of her drink.

"Watanuki!" She shouted.

When the teen arrived she asked him for more sake along with the location of something called 'Mokona'. Shinichi was confused to say the least but he remained silent and observed until Watanuki left in a huff to get her alcohol and the 'Mokana' thing. Ever since the spirit situation, Watanuki didn't do more than blush and huff when around the travelers. It kind of made Shinichi sad to have the teen angry or upset at them when they didn't really do anything.

"I believe there is someone that can help you but you will need some acquaintances of mine to take you there. For now we know that Pandora is a living thing and doesn't answer to anyone. This in itself is a lock placed on the jewel by who ever created it, so that it would not be used by those that sought to harm or gain from the stone. What we need to do is unlock this." Yuuko smiled suddenly as she finished her thought.

"Okay, how are we going to unlock Pandora's will? What do we do; find a huge key and try our luck?" Kaito's voice was clearly sarcastic but when Yuuko nodded he nearly fell from the roof.

"You can't be serious, where are we going to find a giant key!" Kaito questioned slowly getting himself down from the roof after Shinichi had given him the concerned and warning glare.

Shinichi refrained from speaking until all the evidence was present.

"You will not find it. It will find you. My acquaintances shall take you to where you need to be, and from there its all fate. Hitsuzen."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better." Kaito scowled. "Hitsuzen."

Yuuko only smirked at the magician before a high voice broke through the tense silence that had fell on the party of three.

"Mokona has returned! Returned! Yuuko, how have you been!"

A small black ball bounced its way over to the three siting outside, talking a mile a minute and not only confusing the two males but also scaring them slightly. Shinichi had to stop himself from using logic to explain why a ball of fluff that look similar to a plush doll was moving and talking. This was a different dimension, there was no 'explaining' anything here. Just like that spirit that Yuuko had refused to explain.

"I've been fine Mokona, how abut you?" Yuuko replied with a smile holding the ball in her hands, she then turned it to Shinichi and Kaito. "This is Mokona. Mokona, this is Shinichi Kudo and Kaitou KID, they are in need of your help."

"Oh, they're the travelers Mokana felt a few days ago! Its nice to meet you, I am Mokada Mokona."

"So we've heard." Shinichi muttered with a frown. "What are you exactly?" he found himself asking.

The little black fluff ball's eyes opened before closing again. It looked almost like a bunny to Shinichi.

"I am a Mokona! You count me one Mokona, two Mokona and then you stop because there is only two of us!" The black rabbit cheered as he hopped out of Yuuko's hand and onto Shinichi's shoulder.

Slightly startled, Shinichi flinched but soon settled looking from the black 'Mokona' on his shoulder to Kaito's clearly amused face. It made Shinichi smile back. Yuuko's careful eyes didn't escape either male, but they disregarded it in favor of asking for an explanation.

"So how's Mokona going to help up anyways?" Kaito asked taking out a few colorful juggling balls. It seemed to be a habit the thief did when he was bored. Shinichi had learned a lot about the thief recently, in fact, living with him in the same room at the Doumeki shrine had insured the fact that Shinichi and Kaito would get closer and closer to each other. Shinichi really couldn't be happier. A few days already they've been in this world and in those few days, Shinichi made friends, fell deeper in love with Kaito, and learned a lot about the supernatural. As sad as he is to say it, he sort of believes in ghosts and spirits, which is why when Watanuki told them about his eyes, the detective was more curious than freaked out especially since he seemed to have such eyes himself, not that any of them said anything about _that _moment during the attack.

"Well first, Mokona will take you to Mokona and you will meet other travelers like yourselves. Those travelers have a magician with them. You are to convince the magician to use his magic, it will allow you to use Pandora once freely. The two of you must them hold the jewel and wish for it to take you to where the key is. You must think really hard about the key, and Pandora will take you there." Yuuko explained with a smile, taking full enjoyment in the confused faces of her guests.

"Okay." Sinichi replied slowly, not sure if hearing it a second time would even help him understand what the Witch just said.

"Shouldn't we pay you a price? Watanuki mentioned that when you help people, you always require something of equal value, so what is it going to take?" Kaito asked suspiciously. He'd been waiting for the right moment to ask this question, but never saw one, now was as good a time as any.

Yuuko's face suddenly softened, the smile turning fond as he flashed it at the two travelers.

"You have paid the price in full," Yuuko said. "By helping Watanuki find happiness."

Confusion was still present but the suspicion was gone.

"What do you mean, we didn't do anything there, we actually should thank Watanuki otherwise-"

"No," Yuuko interrupted firmly. "If you hadn't appeared here, he would have denied Hitsuzen until the day he died." She smiled again. "I am not expecting to be here when you two return. But Watanuki will. You have helped Watanuki find happiness even if he is still fighting it, you have given him the possibilities, so you have paid your price to him and to me." Without another word she rose leaving Mokona with the travelers as she went back into her shop.

"What does she mean she won't be here when we return?" Shinichi asked, but already knew the answer. He just needed to hear it spoken out loud.

"She means Watanuki will be her successor." Kaito answered with a grave look on his face. "And I don't think it will be on his own free will."

"No. It won't, but it isn't Yuuko's choice either." Mokona said from Shinichi's shoulder. "She doesn't have much time left, Watanuki wasn't a choice, he was fate. The fact that she grew to love the boy like the son she never had, isn't going to change what was meant to happen." The black rabbit's voice was cheerful of sorts but it looked almost sad before it shook itself out and hopped off of Shinichi's shoulder.

"I'll be taking you now! Mokona expects us and I can't wait to see him!"

"Wha- No! Wait! We didn't even say goodbye! Hey, Mokona!"

Soon, a protesting Shinichi and a pensive Kaito were sucked into the Mokona's mouth and no one was left on the shop's porch. Watanuki sighed as he watched the black Mokona basically swallow itself.

They didn't say goodbye, but Watanuki had a feeling he'd see them again.

"I hope Mokona gives them the lunch I made." Watanuki's voice was heard as he returned back into the shop, retreating into the kitchen. He needed to call Doumeki and tell them the two travelers had left, he was sure the big oaf would be pouting for days, Doumeki had grown very fond of the two who had been staying at his house.

Maybe it really was impossible to deny Hitsuzen...

* * *

><p>Chapter Re-view: Kaito and Shinichi make it to Doumeki's house and they tell their story in full. Kaito then suggest that they go out and explore the town, but when they were returning home past midnight, a spirit attacked. Doumeki was knocked unconscious and Shinichi and Watanuki were captured. Shinichi noticed that he could see the spirit and a worried Kaito was told to aim at the eye of the spirit which Shinichi provided the location for. After a few rough tumbles, the three were released and Kaito got the spirit to go away, despite not being able to see it. Soon after they returned to Doumeki's where they stayed for three more days. Yuuko called for them on their fourth day in this version of Tokyo, Japan and told them about what she believed Pandora was and what to do to get them back to their own world, or to at least get Pandora working. Black Mokona then took them to White Mokona who is with Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane. On the next chapter Tsubasa Chronicles meets Shinichi and Kaito!<p>

Next World: Tsubasa Chronicles. Couples: SyaoranSakura KuroFai. **Bonus Chapter**: DouWata - What's Love Got To Do With It?

-Ashrel Fury


	4. Bonus One: The Price We Pay

**A/N: Alright, this is the bonus chapter I promised those DouWata fans that are reading the story. If you don't know XXXHolic well, do not read, this goes deep into the plot for XXXHolic while twisting it to fit my needs, understand? I need everyone who reads this to understand that this is a part of Pandora's Will, it will mention Kaito and Shinichi's arrival, but it won't go too deeply. I did have a little trouble coming up with this plot, but this was what I got. I hope you like it. There isn't really any action, just a lot of events I guess. Tell me what you think and don't judge too harshly, I do plan on re-reading and changing some things later on, but I just don't have enough time lately. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora's Will Bonus Chapter: <strong>The Price We Pay  
><strong>World: <strong>XXXHolic** Couple: **DouWata

Watanuki sighed for the fifth time while he busied himself with making Yuuko's lunch. His traveler_ friends_ had left yesterday and now Watanuki was sort of regretting the fact that ever since the 'spirit incident' he had basically ignored both Kaito-kun and Shinichi-kun. He couldn't help it though, they lived with Doumeki and Watanuki had been avoiding the archer just as much, if not more, since then.

What Kaito-kun had said to him when everything was over, how life isn't here forever. It made Watanuki think, really think about how he was living his life.

Always, Watanuki had always lived by himself, always annoyed by the spirits that haunted him. At one point in his life, he even focused all of his efforts at gaining the attention of a girl that _clearly_ carried no feelings for him other than friendship. Was it possible that Doumeki could be-

"Ow!"

Watanuki stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking at the blood that dripped because of the cut in his finger. Damn, he should have been paying attention! Why was he thinking about all this anyways? Was it because he didn't want to feel so alone anymore? Was it because he was suddenly unable to deny that Doumeki's presence in his daily life was pleasant? It was true that for the past three days of avoiding Doumeki, Watanuki had felt a little more empty each day, but he couldn't just _accept_ the fact that he was having feelings for another guy! He couldn't!

Then why could he accept that Kaito-kun had feelings for Shinichi-kun?

Watanuki sighed again around his finger. He was just running around in circles now.

"Oh Watanuki~!" Yuuko's voice carried from the sitting room all the way to the kitchen and Watanuki scowled at the air in front of his face. This is just what he needed, his noisy boss annoying the stuffing out of him.

"Coming, Yuuko." He yelled back before going to the fridge to get some sake for her. He had a feeling this was what she was calling him for. And if it wasn't, it would put her in a good mood that anything bad could be avoided. He_ hopped _it would anyways.

Once he arrived at the sitting room, he refilled her cup before she spoke and set the bottle next to the sofa she had sprawled herself out on. As he was about to leave agaiin without a word, Yuuko's voice stopped him.

"I've got a job for you."

Damn. He had been hoping she had called him just for the sake.

He turned on his heel to face his employer. She looked amused and that irked Watanuki even more. What did she have to find amusing? His life? The fact that he couldn't make up his mind? Maybe she just found his annoyance funny. God was there any way to deal with this woman that didn't anger Watanuki. Probably not.

"You'll be taking Doumeki to the art show happening at your school tonight. I believe there is a spirit in one of the paintings presented and I need you two to get rid of it. Understood?" She smiled at him innocently, which in Watanuki's opinion didn't fit her at all.

Watanuki couldn't stop his stomach from fluttering at the prospect of seeing Doumeki. Why was his body betraying him! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why can't he just find a nice girl and fall for her instead!

"I have a feeling this will be one of the hardest jobs I've ever given you Watanuki. I need you to understand that if anything were to happen, you must get yourself out of there. Whatever happens, you are the one who needs to leave, is that clear?" Amused eyes were replaced from one second to the next. The intense look that replaced the amusement had Watanuki stopping his train of thought instantly.

If anything happened? What did she mean by that? And what about Doumeki, did she expect him to run and leave Doumeki behind?

Despite all the question, Watanuki nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Watanuki."

He turned back around only to get a flower to the face.

A black rose fell on his open hands and he stared at it. Then looked up at Yuuko. The thorns had been removed but around the flower's stem was paper or something like it wrapped around it held there by a single blue thread.

"What's this for?" Watanuki asked puzzled at the object she had thrown at his face.

"That is a charm. If Doumeki is unable to protect you, then that black rose will. But I must warn you, that is only a last resort. It takes the strength of the person you love and gives it to you, but it leaves the person it took the strength from on the verge of death. I suggest you think deeply before using that Watanuki, we wouldn't want Himawari-chan dropping, powerless, where ever she is." The last sentence was said with sarcasm but Watanuki barely heard it.

He would gain the strength of the person he loved?

Who did he love? What if he didn't love anyone, who would the flower draw from? What if it was _Doumeki_ the flower took the strength from? What would he do then, it would prove to him that he actually did have feelings for Doumeki wouldn't it? But what would he do if he actually accepted that? Would that change everything?

"Watanuki?" Yuuko's voice drew the seer from his thoughts and he frowned at her.

"Yuuko I don't think I can take this." He stated firmly. Even if it was Doumeki it drew from, it would put the archer in danger, he couldn't do that, not when he already relied on Doumeki to_ protec_t him.

Yuuko's smile confused Watanuki.

"I see. And who are you thinking of as you give this rose back to me Watanuki?" Her question was so out of place it had Watanuki answering almost automatically.

"Doumeki."

It was simple but it suddenly dawned on Watanuki what that meant. He was worried about the archer. Worried about his well being, about his life, about how he would feel if Watanuki purposefully put him in harms way. Shit! He was _in love_ with Doumeki!

The smug look on Yuuko's face as she watched Watanuki go through realization was border-line creepy, but Watanuki wasn't paying any attention to that. He was too busy focusing on the fact that he just admitted to himself he had feelings for his arch-nemesis.

"Watanuki. Go and find Doumeki. I believe there are things that need to be said before you go on this job, yes?"

Her voice was soft but the tone was clearly a command. Watanuki had to think, would it really be that bad if things did change? He wouldn't be lonely anymore. And he would have the same kind of connection Shinichi and Kaito had.

Wait! What? Since when had he and Doumeki been made for each other like the detective and phantom seemed to be? Suddenly, something Yuuko had said broke into Watanuki's stubborn mind.

"_Watanuki draws the spirits to him with his blood and Doumeki repels them. They make quite a pair against you" *_

That was it. Wasn't it? That was how they fit together. But there were other ways too weren't there? Everything Watanuki has ever wanted to be Doumeki already is, shouldn't that have been a clue to figuring out his own feelings.

Doumeki was strong where Watanuki was weak. Doumeki was rational where Watanuki could barely stay sane. Doumeki was..._everything_ really. If Watanuki really thought about it and let himself feel it, he'd have noticed a while ago that Doumeki was the reason he did a lot of things.

He cooked for Doumeki, every day he'd make the oaf anything he asked for no matter how random or hard the dish was, and though he'd usually do it while complaining, he couldn't deny the fact that he did do it. In fact, when he gave the dishes to Doumeki, he'd wait until the archer either complimented or insulted his work before he moved on to making Himawari's dish and Yuuko's as well. Had that been unconscious? Probably, but now that Watanuki noticed, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had _feelings_ for Doumeki.

Well shit, what the hell was he supposed to do about it?

Nothing.

That's it, he'd do absolutely nothing about it, its not like it really mattered, Doumeki was stoic and emotionless, if he ever did like Watanuki back, the seer doubted a relationship with Doumeki would be pleasant, he'd have to constantly worry about the archer, would have to try extra hard to read the expressionless face. And Watanuki was pretty sure that kissing would be as awkward as anything they do together.

So there it was. He was in love with Doumeki, but he would do nothing about...Right?

"I'm going then." He sighed as he walked out of Yuuko's sitting room, not paying nearly as much attention to the worried look she had on her face than he should have.

Once the sitting room doors shut behind the only constant Yuuko had ever had in her life, she allowed a lone tear to fall from her emotionless onyx eyes. _This is it then,_ She thought to herself as she rose from the couch, downing the whole bottle of sake Watanuki had left behind. _I am sure you will do fine in this life. Be happy Watanuki._

"Maru, Moro?" She called out to the two soulless beings she had kept around and smiled when they appeared from the main room.

"Mistress needs something?" Maru asked with a smile,

"Need something?" Moro echoed.

Yuuko nodded as she walked to the girls. Once she was within reach, she placed a hand on each of their heads and closed her eyes before speaking.

"Yes. Maru, Moro, I need you to get me my Kimono, the dark blue one with the ren flowers." She requested, letting them escape from under her hand when they moved to comply with her wishes. She watched them go and another crystal tear traced the tracks of the first down her pale, flawless cheek.

The girls returned shortly and assisted her on pulling the large kimono on. They tied the obi on the back together and complemented Yuuko when she stood before them, fully dressed. The dark blue design resembling the night sky as the ren flowers covered the bottom of the traditional clothing. A design that would have gone unnoticed by most stood out on the left breast of the kimono: A black rose, fully bloomed spread there, in the cover of the clothing's night color.

She turned loving back eyes on Maru and Moro as both girls' smiles suddenly turned sad.

"Mistress is not returning." Moro said first this time.

"Not returning." Maru echoed with a nod.

Yuuko shook her head with a fond smile on her lips but a grave look on her eyes.

"That's not true. I will return." She reassured them again placing her hand on their heads. "But I need you to watch over this place. I need you to watch over Watanuki. He won't take my leaving as lightly as you two will I'm afraid. I need you to make sure he doesn't lose himself, is that understood?" Yuuko asked softly. She herself was filled with sadness at the route Hitsuzen had taken. She had hoped she would have more time with Watanuki. More time to teach him. But she didn't. Her time was up and she needed to go and get more, no matter how long it took, she would get more time.

The two soulless dolls smiled at her, glassy eyed. "We understand." Maru said.

"Watanuki understand too." Moro commented.

Yuuko smiled before hugging the girls to her chest and nodded.

"Yes, Watanuki will understand with time." She retreated and turned her back on the dolls, walking back into the sitting room. She peered quietly at the stop she had left the back rose Kaito had given her. It was no longer there.

"Goodbye girls. Please do grant me my wish."

_**No one gave me any names...boo I'm going to have to think here. Lets call him Trigger now.**_

Watanuki paused at the bottom of the stairs leading to Doumeki's shrine. Though he was here with a purpose, it still felt odd. He admitted it to himself, so can't he just move pass it already? To feel awkward around him would do him as much good as his eyes have done him all his life.

"Just great, I have to be around him, now of all times. I'm not even sure how to act! Do I act the same? I guess I should, it would look weird if I don't. But what if I can't act the same? Won't he notice? He's not _that_ stupid, I'm sure he'll notice something's off, but what would he do about it? He's strong headed, he would probably question me, then again, he doesn't like to get involved with unnecessary things, so maybe he won't say anything? Damnit, I'm running myself in circles here!" Watanuki huffed at himself and his own mental battle. _Just act normal._ He thought as he climbed the steps.

"Watanuki, I didn't expect to see you so soon after Kaito-kun and Shinichi-kun left." Doumeki's low, smooth voice washed over the seer like a bucket of ice cold water and Watanuki suddenly found himself without words.

Shit this wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be acting like nothing changed damnit! But he couldn't talk, he couldn't move, he could just stare.

Has Doumeki always been this attractive?

Sharp golden eyes, strong jaw, high cheek bones, short and messy black hair, and even the bored expression on his face was attractive. His tall form suddenly wasn't something to envy, it was something to be appreciate.

_That's right, if he wasn't bigger than me, he wouldn't have been able to pull me back up after all the times I feel over the edge of buildings and ledges. _Why had he never thought of it before? Doumeki was supposed to keep him safe from spirits, but didn't the archer always save him from physical accidents too? Why would Watanuki want to be as strong as Doumeki if he had the other to protect him already. He already had strength.

Strange, Watanuki never thought of it like that before.

"-Nuki! Watanuki!"

Doumeki's voice and a tanned hand waving in front of his face snapped Watanuki out of his thoughts and he looked up at Doumeki's eyes. The archer was so close...

"Watanuki?" Doumeki's worried tone made the seer blink and pull away. Shit, he was being weirder than ever right now! But he had a plan, he wasn't going to do anything about his feelings. Nothing. It was for the best after all...right?

"Yuuko's got a job for us." He said hesitantly, why couldn't he be normal now! Why?

The strange look on Doumeki's face let Watanuki know that the archer had caught on to the fact that something was in fact really wrong with his partner.

"Alright. I'll go change." Doumeki said before heading into the shrine. That's right, Doumeki had been in his archer kimono. Strange, Watanuki hadn't noticed that.

Exasperation gripped Watanuki's mind as he heaved a heavy sigh. Damnit, it was going to be impossible to act the same with his mind suddenly taking so much interest in Doumeki's physical aspects. Again he wondered to himself it loving the archer was really that bad a prospect.

Soon enough Doumeki reappeared before him in their high school uniform, the same uniform Watanuki himself wore. They both looked at each other before Watanuki turned away, blushing faintly.

_Get it together Watanuki!_ He yelled at himself. _If Doumeki notices it'll only be endless hours of teasing and unreasonable requests!_

Doumeki watched silently from the stop beside the seer.

Yes, something was wrong. No, Doumeki wasn't worry. Yes, he was very curious as to what could get Watanuki to suddenly act _normal_ around him. He wasn't sure he liked it. A _normal_ Watanuki that was. It wasn't as much fun.

"So where are we going this time?" Doumeki asked taking Watanuki away from his own mind.

"The school. Yuuko said an art exhibit was being show there tonight and we needed to release a spirit from one of the paintings." Watanuki rattled off. He was still a little lost in his own thoughts and Doumeki wasn't sure if he liked it very much.

Something felt off tonight. No only with Watanuki, but in the air around the two of them.

It was darker than more nights, seeing as tonight was a new moon, Doumeki wasn't surprised, but it was the tense feeling in his shoulders that warned him to be on guard. And he couldn't help but listen. Nothing about this night seemed good, so why would they go on a job tonight? Usually, on nights like this, Yuuko kept Watanuki in the shop until early morning where everything dark had receded with the sun's steady rise, so what what her plan this time?

It was a short, silent walk as neither Watanuki nor Doumeki talked. That took Doumeki a little by surprise, usually Watanuki would ramble on and on about complaints he had. Usually it was of Yuuko, some of himself, and some of the spirits that dare hang around him when he was by himself. Why was Watanuki silent this time?

The entrance of the school was left open for visitors, a sign at the gate told the people passing by about the art show they were presenting. Watanuki didn't give a second thought about entering, but Doumeki stopped just at the entrance of the school gates.

Watanuki looked back when he could no longer feel Doumeki's presence beside him and rose an eyebrow at the still archer.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He barked, just to be normal.

Doumeki didn't move at the words. No wince, not sticking his fingers in his ears, nothing. He just stood there as if unable to move.

Unable to move? Was that it.

Watanuki walked back to the gates and kept a safe distance from the still form of his partner. He inspected every inch of the man before sighing.

"Oi, Doumeki?" He reached a hand out and touched Doumeki's arm.

The second his hand made contact with Doumeki's clothes, the archer began to move again, thought not in the way Watanuki expected.

Doumeki sucked in air as if he had been missing it, his deep breath so long that Watanuki had to wonder if the archer was alright.

After the dramatic breathing, Doumeki's eyes turned to Watanuki and he gave the seer a worried look, unsure of what had hit him, but knowing the other wouldn't know either. Doumeki spared a long thought to the fact that Watanuki was still touching him, thought obviously unconscious of the fact that he was.

"What was that you oaf, are you trying to scare me, because after all I have seen, you are going to have to try a little harder." Watanuki scolded with no real passion as he turned to walk in again.

"I wasn't-" He couldn't finish.

The second Watanuki's touch had left his school blazer, he couldn't breath again, couldn't move or anything. And he stood there motionless, staring expressionlessly at the back of Watanuki's head. Yup, this was not going to be a good night, what so ever.

"Oh, not again." Watanuki shouted as he noticed Doumeki wasn't with him again. He looked back to see Doumeki just as he had been seconds before. Motionless and still. "Stop playing games Idiot!" Watanuki yelled, not bothering to go back fro the barbarian. If he wanted to stay there, he could. All night.

Seconds passed, no answer. Watanuki was beginning to get worried.

He walked back anyways, ignoring his earlier thoughts of leaving the archer to his own devises.

"Doumeki?" Again he reached for the archer and when he connected, the man fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing like a drowning man that was just saved. This wasn't an act, Watanuki realized.

"Damnit Idiot! Why didn't you say something!" Watanuki yelled out, worried and feeling a little guilty. He had after all thought the archer was faking it.

"Co-couldn't. Move." Doumeki replied, getting his breath back.

Watanuki sighed again.

"Looks like I need to keep touching you for you to function in this place." Watanuki mumbled, more to himself than to Doumeki really, but he did not go unheard.

"Maybe we should forget about this job and tell Yuuko we couldn't do it."

Watanuki contemplated that. But for Doumeki to need him to stay in this part of the school, it seemed serious. He couldn't just leave and let any other person who saw the art show sign fall victim the way Doumeki would have.

"No, we need to get rid of whatever is doing this or more people will be hurt." Watanuki paused, thinking about his own answer a little more. He didn't really like it, but he felt as if there was something important here, or like something important was going to _happen_ here.

Doumeki nodded despite his wants to remain on the other side of the gates. He would follow Watanuki anywhere after all.

"Just don't let go of me, and you should be fine." Watanuki deduced for not only Doumeki's benefit, but he's own too. He was worried about the archer, openly now, he realized. It didn't really feel as awkward as Watanuki had expected. He knew he was in love with Doumeki, but all that really changed was his tolerance level for the archer. Maybe he could tell him...

_Whoa! One thought at a time Watanuki!_ The seer shook himself out of his thoughts and rose to his feet. Doumeki's arm still in his hands.

"Fine, but if we do this, I'd feel safer if-" He didn't finish, just released Watanuki's hold on his arm, making sure to touch their shoes together so he could still move. In the face of Watanuki's confused and slightly hurt expression, Doumeki reached out and grabbed onto Watanuki's hand, weaving their fingers together slowly, intimately. The blush that rose on Watanuki's face had Doumeki smirking.

"Lets go." The archer said, not wasting any more time as he dragged Watanuki behind him and into the school's open doors.

Watanuki shot a glace at their hands and one to the back of Doumeki's head before looking at their hands again. His blush deepening.

_Shit._ Watanuki cursed. _My hearts going to beat right out of my chest. _But even despite that, he was comfortable with this. As if it wasn't really a big deal. The feeling surprised Watanuki who usually made a big deal out of a lot of little things.

For the first time, Watanuki entertained the idea of love. Maybe just admitting to yourself that you _are_ in love, is enough to change someone? It sure felt like it to him. He couldn't be the same as before, not when he was so _conscious_ of Doumeki.

_Hitsuzen, huh?_

**_Trigger makes an appearance and Watanuki grows into himself, this is getting interesting even for me! lol_**

"Welcome, you must be Kimihiro. Yuuko speaks a lot about you."

A look passes between Watanuki and Doumeki as an old, kind looking man comes up to them.

Its been thirty minutes into the art show and still nothing had shown itself. Watanuki was on edge more and more each second. It was odd, before the man had come a sense of 'wrong' had crawled up both boy's backs and latched on. Somehow, they weren't expecting this though.

"How do you know Yuuko?" Watanuki asked, suspicious but trying to be polite. He unconsciously moved closer to Doumeki who merely raised an eyebrow at the action. Yes, Doumeki noticed the changes in Watanuki, but that was for another time. Now their focus was on this old man.

"Well you could say I'm one of her friends." He said kindly, smiling at them.

Doumeki's _creeper_ senses jerked at that smile. On the outside it look innocent, but there was something behind the surface that Doumeki just couldn't explain. What's going on here?

Watanuki scrunched up his nose at the man.

"Yuuko has 'friends'?" It wasn't a question meant for an answer, and it wasn't given one as the man just continued to smile. It was starting to frighten Watanuki a little.

Doumeki's eyes roamed the gym of their school. Paintings were propped up everywhere but none of them seemed 'tainted' in any ways. People walking around, not a lot, but enough for it to seem like an event. No one seemed to even care about anyone else, everyone had their attention on a painting or two. It was mostly portraits and landscapes, some of which left Doumeki slightly disturbed, but there wasn't any 'weird' feeling like there usually is with spirits. If anything, the 'weird' feeling, was all over the school not any particular painting-

SHIT!

"Watanuki!" Doumeki pulled at the seer's arm, their hands still connected and intertwined. He got the attention he wanted but he regretted it soon after.

As Watanuki's head turned to look at Doumeki, the man's smile turned sinister and his closed eyes sharply opened showing nothing but pure white. Freaked out didn't describe how Doumeki was, but it came close enough.

He pulled on their connected hands again, drawing Watanuki into his arms so he was out of the cruel man's reach. There wasn't as much shouting and protesting as he expected their to be, so it scared him more than the man.

"Watanuki?" He asked looking down at the seer's face quickly before returning his stare to the smirking old man.

The beats of Watanuki's heart were uneven, and he was deathly afraid Doumeki would notice. Where had that come from, calling his name then pulling him into the strong, built chest Doumeki seemed to have? He could feel the annoyance of the old Watanuki building up inside, but nervousness and thrill over road the annoyance, but shock controlled his body. He couldn't move or talk for fear that he would have to pull away from Doumeki's warmth.

"Watanuki, if its you I need to know...now." Doumeki spoke so low that Watanuki felt the vibrations of his chest more than heard the words but he did have enough mind to nod. When he heard a sigh from the mouth just above his head, he paused to be confused. Why was Doumeki asking that?

He pulled his face from the archer's pecs and looked around.

Oh...that's why Doumeki asked such a stupid question.

Around them was darkness. Complete and utter nothingness, just them, and the old man.

"Oh god..." Watanuki breathed trying to strain his eyes to see something, anything.

"That's because you didn't see the people and walls melting like the ink of each and every painting." Doumeki replied. "In fact, I wish I hadn't seen it."

"You two have nerve you know. Young people now a days want everything that doesn't belong to them." The man spoke, drawing both boy's undivided attention. Doumeki refused to release Watanuki, but he did allow the seer to turn in his embrace.

Watanuki blushed, but pushed any thought or feelings of Doumeki away. At the moment, he had far more dangerous things to worry about.

"What do you mean, there is nothing we want!" He called out angrily. His voice seemed to echo in the nothingness.

"Really? Then why are you hear. If you didn't want me, you should have stayed outside." The man spoke again. Confusion and irritation along with a healthy dose of fear left Watanuki voiceless.

"Why would we want you? Yuuko sent us to-"

"Master would never send children! She would never!" The man yelled out, cutting Doumeki off.

Watanuki backed up into Doumeki's chest, taking comfort in having the archer there. It was obviously because of Doumeki that this man couldn't get any closer than he was.

"I don't understand? What are you talking about?" Watanuki was lost in more ways than one.

"She wouldn't! Wouldn't leave me to children! I refused to accept!"

Suddenly, it wasn't darkness around them anymore, it was walls, familiar, wooden walls that Watanuki couldn't help but recognize. He gasped when his brain finally placed a name to those walls.

"The shop hall way." Surprise colored his tone, but Watanuki remained still in the arms of the spirit replant.

Doumeki looked around at the hall they stood in too, taking in the old and bold plains of what he now knew was the shop Watanuki worked in everyday.

"So this is what it looks like? It looks old, kinda like my family's shrine." He stated without thinking.

The walls and the ground rattled.

"Are you calling me old child?" The man, who the seer and his protector just remembered was there, yelled in rage. Suddenly the man was melting, just as the paintings and people had at the gym.

"That's disturbing." Watanuki commented, wincing at the man's skeleton stood for a few seconds longer than the skin had, before melting away too.

"Your telling me." Doumeki replied gravely.

They didn't understand this, didn't Yuuko said they needed to get rid of a spirit in a painting? Where had all this come from, and why did the man suddenly appear and basically spirited them here, to the halls of the shop?

"The shop." Watanuki realized. "The man is the shop."

Numb confusion and a sense of loss filled the seer to the brim until his legs were too unsteady to hold himself up. He would have fallen had Doumeki not been there to support his weight.

_"Lets meet again Kimihiro."_

Yuuko's words, but not her voice? Where did that memory come from, it wasn't Yuuko's face, but it was Yuuko, he cold feel it. Where did a memory like that-

_"Do you believe in fate Watanuki? Hitsuzen takes you to where you were meant to be, then it's up to you to decide to stay." _

Light headed, Watanuki felt light headed and dizzy. He didn't understand what was happening, memories of women flashed in his mind, pictures of Yuuko, all of them. He could feel it, he could feel Yuuko within them all, but why?

_"No one wants to live forever. Its a hard life, and some can't do it. So until I return, take care of the shop. Okay Kimihiro?" _

"Yuuko."

Darkness, all over again, all he saw was darkness. Why was this happening?

_**That was...odd. No fight, no struggle, Watanuki fainted? Bullshit.**_

Frantic golden eyes looked around wildly, arms filled with the sleeping seer, Doumeki was unsure of what to do, and worry was making breathing very hard.

"Watanuki?" He had shaken the body before, tried to shake the other awake and called his name as loudly as he could but now there was nothing else for him to do. Nothing but be glad that Watanuki was at least breathing.

"He'll be alright."

Gold eyes snapped up at the voice of a women.

Yuuko stood before him, a beautiful midnight kimono falling off her shoulder. Anger filled him.

"You! What did you do? Why won't he wake?" Doumeki demented, he was sure his face was set in a hard glare but he didn't much feel like willing the emotion to go away.

Yuuko smiled back at him a little sadly, but calm none the less.

"I didn't do anything. I had to make sure he was ready. If he protected both himself and you from the pressure of the shop, then he is more than ready to take his place." Yuuko answered, walking elegantly across the hall's wooden floors.

"What do you mean 'take his place'?" The archer had growled, he growled at a powerful witch. He wasn't much inclined to care though, seeing as his only love is unconscious in his arms, he felt justified to the anger building in him along with the fear he pushed away. This was no time to feel afraid.

Yuuko smiled again.

"We have done this time and time again, but your reaction is always the same. I must say that you two are the perfect soul mates. You find each other every time." Her words gave him pause, but that was all she needed.

Raising a hand, she showed Doumeki the black rose she had presented to Watanuki earlier.

"This. This will save Watanuki from the shop's attacks. Despite all of the times the shop has been passed from my hands to his, it never goes easily." She spoke rather fondly, but Doumeki didn't find anything amusing.

"What do you mean? This has happened before?" Something around him was pushing his anger down, making it subside as he allowed rational mind to speak up. He was pretty sure it was Yuuko's doing himself, but now that he was calming down he was willing to understand this piece by piece. Something inside him was telling him that if he paused to understand this now, he'd be better at helping Watanuki understand it later. "This has happened before. Hasn't it?"

Yuuko's expression spoke for her.

"This has happened with every life he and I were reborn to. He is born, he finds me and grows enough to take my burden off my hands while I pass on. Then I am born, I will find him when I am grown, and relieve him of the burden so that he may live out the rest of his life until his death, where everything will repeat itself." She explain. "And you Doumeki. Are a part of the circle too."

"Me? What do you mean? I understand how Watanuki would take part, but what do I have to do with it?"

"You are the thing that keeps him from loosing himself in the spirit world. While he takes the shop and awaits for me, he will have to pay a price. He will pay it, as he has every time."

"And what's the price..." Doumeki almost feared the answer.

"His freedom."

Doumeki swallowed, looking down at the unconscious Watanuki.

"What do you mean?"

Yuuko knelt down to Doumeki's level.

"He will be trapped in this shop until my return. Living his years granting wishes to those that pass by. He will be forgotten by the outside world, but not by you. You will be the saving grace he will take for granted once he begins his years paying the price." She looked at Watanuki herself and her face took on a gentle smile. "But I will return to release him of this burden. Like I have every time."

Doumeki stared intensely at Yuuko, until she looked up and stared back.

"How many times? How many times has he done this already?"

Yuuko's eyes shinned with amusement.

"Too many to count, Shizuka Doumeki." Yuuko replied before standing.

The archer's eyes fell to Watanuki again taking in his features before landing on the black rose on his chest.

"I have sealed all my powers in that rose. Once he awakes, he will know all that I have, he will be as powerful as I was. It is up to you to hold him together after that."

"Hitsuzen." Doumeki said in return. "And you are sure you will return?"

She stopped and turned her head back to him.

"I have no other path. No other fate. Every soul wishes for an end, and the time in which I get mine, Watanuki takes my place. This is why we met, this is why we meet every time. If the threads of fate where to break, the spirit would would break with it and leak into your world in greater numbers than it does presently. A shopkeeper is always needed. I will return."

Understanding was numb within Doumeki, but he nodded once showing he understood.

"Keep him sane Doumeki. He will need you more than ever once he awakes, but no matter what, do not leave his side. Goodbye."

He watched as she walked down the shop's hallways. They seemed to extend for her, seemed to bend for her until she was far enough to disappear into the darkness.

The archer slumped where he sat, holding the seer close to his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Goodbye Yuuko."

**_Now it makes sense. Interesting...though not exiting. Trigger says hi! And please comment when you finish reading!_**

Mismatched eyes blinked themselves open.

The ceiling of the sitting room came into view perfectly without the aid of glasses. Watanuki yawned and stretched on the soft, elegant sofa he'd taken a nap in. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked around the room, spotting multiple things.

A black rose stood in a small glass vase on the side table besides the sofa, the silver wooden pipe laying beside it, and a sake bottle behind the vase.

"Good morning. I didn't think you'd be up yet."

The voice made those eyes turn to the door of the room, taking in the picture of the tall, dark man leaning against the sliding door's frame. He had changed over the years. Growth had stopped in them both a few years ago, and sometimes it still irked Watanuki that he was shorter than the other.

"Its not early." He replied, dragging his feet to touch the ground before he pushed himself off the low couch. His frame was slimmer than before. Long limbs not burdened by added wait. He moved as smoothly as Yuuko once had, he was sure, but it was so natural now that he didn't even pause to think about it anymore.

"You're right, its nearly mid-day. I take it you had a customer last night." It wasn't a question.

Amused eyes smiled back at the taller man as Watanuki drew closer. He ached to touch the figure he'd been missing since it left last night to take care of the wards around the shrine.

"Yes. A man wishing for his daughter's husband to awake from a coma."

"And you granted it?"

"Of course. I am here for that reason"

The dark red kimono with white designs, the one belonging to the shop's keeper before Watanuki, hung from his shoulders, but opened dangerously until they drew together at the obi, only to open again at the bottom. It showed off Watanuki's think delicious thighs and long pale legs perfectly.

"And what is _your_ wish Shizuka? I'm sure it wouldn't take to much to grant" Watanuki teased drawing even closer until he was standing mere inches from the taller man, sly eyes dragging up the man's body until they were looking deeply into a golden pair. He asked this nearly every meeting, which was only one reason the man hated to leave his side. Watanuki knew that every time he had to leave, Doumeki was reluctant to.

"Hn." Doumeki replied, not finding purpose in the subject. "My only wish was granted years ago."

Watanuki smiled. Truly, gently smiled. "I guess it was." He said softly.

Nimble hands landed on Doumeki's clothed arms, only to faintly skim a trail up to his shoulders and then wrapped around his neck pulling Doumeki down as they tightened there. Watanuki could feel the strength in those shoulders, the urge to protect in this body, and it thrilled him.

"But so was mine." Watanuki whispered before closing his eyes and pulling Doumeki down enough for their lips to meet in the middle. It was easy to do this now, no longer did they stubble over each other, but instead flowed together like a peaceful river.

Doumeki smiled too. Smiled into the kiss as he pressed deeper, wrapping his own arms around the slim waist that was already flesh against his. This was his reward, he knew. A reward for always returning as he promised every time he left.

Ten years. Its been ten years since Yuuko disappeared. Ten years since Watanuki began his life in the shop, using Doumeki every weekend to go shopping and to keep in touch with friends for him, though it was only Himawari that still remembered him apart from Doumeki of course. And ten years since he admitted to himself and to Doumeki that he was in love with the oaf.

Watanuki bit at the pouting bottom lip so close to his own, soothing it again with his tongue. He pulled their lips apart to give Doumeki's thin lips multiple kisses, smiling at the sucking sound when the parted. This made him happy. This kept him grounded while taking him higher than he would ever dare go alone.

"Guests! Guests!" Moro and Maru's voices sounded from the back rooms, making Doumeki reluctantly pull apart from Watanuki's lips for the last time.

"Kimihiro." He breathed giving the shopkeeper an amused look when those lips tried to follow his own.

"Yeah, I know I know." Watanuki sighed before pulling away and falling back from his tip-toed possession. He smiled faintly before passing Doumeki by and going off to find Moro and Maru. "But this isn't over." He yelled over his shoulder.

"It better not be!" Doumeki replied bringing a chuckle out of Watanuki. No, it was far from over, but for now they would have to wait. He was expecting some long forgotten guests after all.

"Guests! Master is expecting guests!" The two girls chanted excitedly.

"Not costumers, not costumers." They continued together, running circles around Watanuki.

"Yes. I know girls. Can you go get some snakes for them. Its been a while since we last saw these two and we wouldn't want to seem rude, now would we?" He asked gently, pushing the girls to the kitchen as he opened the door leading to the back gardens.

"They're coming! Did you hear Watanuki! They're coming!" Little black Mokona chanted as well from his spot on the porch, a sake bottle beside the little meat bun. "How long has it been huh? Years! Do you think their here for something? Oh well, it doesn't matter, they're coming!"

"Yes, I heard." He replied easily, gliding out into the porch himself to await the travelers that were coming his way. He'd been waiting for these two for a long time, waiting for the men who assisted him in realizing the things within himself. He still had to properly thank them. He owed them a lot after all.

Bright red light blinded him for only a few seconds before he smiled and looked to the two teens standing on his back yard. They were smiling back at him, taking in his older form with pleasant surprise.

"Welcome back, Shinichi-kun, Kaito-kun."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There, I got it done. *Not well, but I got it done. By the way, if you don't really like it, don't judge too harshly, I plan on re-reading it and redoing it later. I don't particularly like the way it came out, but I did try my best to get it in on time, I just didn't have enough 'time' to get it any farther. I hope you all understand and will wait until I get the time to re-view my work and change it up. <em>**_*By the way, that line, up at the top with the star next to it, was a quote from Yuuko in the XXXHolic movie! Thank you for reading_

_-Ashrel Fury_


	5. Get A Little Closer

**A/N: Done with the fourth chapter! In this chapter, Kai and Shin get a little closer and by the end, they do end up confessing to each other thanks to the rules of the world they landed in. Meeting Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane was fun to write so I hope it will be fun for you to read! I'm looking forward to finishing Chapter 5 (Still Tsubasa) and the Bonus chapter for Kuro and Fai since this is a yaoi! Thank you for reading. Also, I thought of adding more to this chapter, but I figured I'd stay with the content of the last chapters, when they go into a new world, they meet the characters in the first chapter and have an adventure in the next, no one minds that right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora's Will Chapter 4:<strong> Get A Little Closer  
><strong>World:<strong> Tsubasa Chronicles **Couple:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

"Ow! For the love of-! Shinichi your elbow's digging painfully into my gut." Grunting and wiggling under the slightly heavy weight of his favorite critic. Why did the detective have to use his left arm to soften the landing? Kaito didn't really fancy having internal bleeding when there may not even be doctors in this world.

"Sorry." Was his disgruntled response. "Damn, your knee is dangerously close to my- Ah!"

A moan ripped itself from from Shinichi's throat, the sound so low and deep it vibrated in his chest and rolled through Kaito's body. Kaito stilled when the sound reached his ears and he peered down his own body at the top of Shinichi's head as the detective hid his face in the thief's chest.

"Shin-" He shifted only slightly but was surprised when another load groan met his ears.

"D-don't move!" Shinichi yelled into the plain white t-shirt Kaito was wearing.

Kaito couldn't help but smirk when he got enough of his mind back to realize what was getting this kind of reaction from his favorite critic.

Kaito had landed on his back, one leg flat against the ground while one was bent at the knee. Shinichi was laid out on top of him, their legs entangled together and their bodies fitting against one another tightly. The phantom thief could feel every muscle that graced Shinichi's front, even the one filling up against his thigh.

Out of a twisted sense of joy, he moved his right leg, the one between Shinichi's, and grinned smugly when his critic's body went rigid and another sound cut the air. Though it was softer than the first time, it was just as arousing.

"Shin-chan, if you don't move soon, I won't be held responsible for my actions." He warned only half teasing. He kept his arms pinned at his sides so he wouldn't sneak them around Shinichi's waist and pull him even closer. It wouldn't due to startle his prey just yet. With this little reaction, Kaito knew all he needed to know, but he wasn't going to jump into something if it wasn't going to last. He needed to get Shinichi his way – slow and steady.

"Ri-right." Shinichi replied, almost as if unconsciously and rolled off of Kaito.

_Did he just hesitate?_ Kaito asked himself, smirking up at the sky as he continued to lay on his back.

"Um...excuse me?"

Both blue and violet eyes turned up, Kaito tilting his head back to look at the person who had spoken while Shinichi just raised his head from his possession on his stomach.

"Yes?" Shinichi asked the soft looking brunette girl who stood there, staring at them.

She looked from one to the other hesitantly before her gaze settled on Shinichi. "Um, are you...okay?" She seemed to care about the answer, but not want to ask the question. Shinichi wondered about that until his brain caught up with him.

A bright red color settled on his cheeks and he pushed himself up quickly, dusting of his plain clothes he had borrowed from Doumeki back in the _other_ Japan. He calmed himself as he pretended to be busy before answering the girl.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her softly before turning his eyes to glare down at the smirking thief still content with laying out on the floor.

The bastard had the audacity to stretch his arms above his head, knowing that the shirt he was wearing would ride up to be displayed to Shinichi, he just didn't expect the girl to see this too and start to laugh.

Before Shinichi could blush even deeper and start yelling at Kaito, the girls laughter caught his attention and he turned to her again, raising an eyebrow at the unusual action. He looked down a Kaito, seeing the same confused look he knew was on his own face.

"S-sorry!" She managed to say between laughs before calming herself down to mere chuckles. "Its just..." She paused, probably wondering if she should finish her thought.

Shinichi smiled at her. This girl seemed only a few years younger than him and Kaito, he would put her at 13 or 15 years old at most. She had a kind face and a calming presence. He didn't think anything she could say would really offend him any so he nodded for her to continue as Kaito finally decided to get himself off the floor.

"Its just, you two remind me of my friends. You-" She pointed to the rising Kaito. "Are as playful at Fai. And you-" She turned the finger to Shinichi. "React to it like Kurogane does." She smiled for a few more seconds as if thinking to herself before the smile disappeared. "That's right! My friends!"

Worried, Shinichi walked forward to the girl, standing next to her, he placed a hand on her upper back noting with mind interest that she was shorter than him, her head ending where his neck began. "What is it? Are your friends in trouble?" He asked kindly. He could practically feel Kaito coming closer to the girl too, showing his concern on his face as he leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"You're not here all alone are you?" Kaito asked.

She shook her head violently before it slowed and then stopped. She looked unsure of her answer.

"When we arrived, we were together. Something attacked us and we got pushed to different parts of this dimension." She muttered, almost as if talking to herself. Suddenly her eyes widen and she looked up at the two boys before her.

"No! I mean, um- not that this is- I mean-" Shinichi cut her off with a smile, already getting the just of what she seemed to want to say.

"We're not from here either, don't worry." He reassured her.

Kaito smiled brightly before standing back. Like the artist he claimed to be, he bowed deep and produced a soft pink rose from thin air, presenting it to the girl like a fiance would present a ring.

"I am Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire. This is my assistant, Shinichi Kudo-" Shinichi rose an eye brow at this. "And we are at your service Miss. We'll help you find your friends. We seem to be missing ours as well."

That is when Shinichi looked around and noticed that the little black meat bun that had gotten them here from Yuuko's shop wasn't around them anywhere. That's right, where did Mokona go?

The girl smiled back at Kaito before accepting the rose with a bow of her own.

"My name is Sakura. I'm from Clown County and thank you for your help!" She seemed in high spirits now as she gave both boys a bright and grateful smile which was returned.

"No problem!" Kaito exclaimed as he spun around to peer at where they were exactly.

It seemed that Kaito, Shinichi, and Sakura landed somewhere in the middle of a field. Tall green grass surrounded them from all sides before it turned into a road to their west, a forest to their east, a river to their north, and more grass to their south.

"Well, I think would should head to the road. If we follow that we're bound to stumble upon a village. I think that's our best hope if he want to find our companions." Shinichi pointed out, looking at the two he would currently be traveling with to see if they agreed. From the nodded from both of them, they were happy to cooperate.

"Alright then lets go! We have some people to find!" Kaito cheered as he grabbed Shinichi's hand and then Sakura's and started walking toward the road so they could follow it.

"From the river, I think we should to up the road. The forest seems to curve up into the fields from the south, so we can predict that no one uses that half of the river." Shinichi continued as he was dragged behind Kaito who headed where Shinichi pointed without real question.

Feeling eyes on him, Shinichi turned his head to Sakura, asking her what was wrong with a tilt of his head.

She smiled back before answering.

"You're really smart. Maybe I should take back what I said about you being like Kurogane. You remind me a lot of Fai and Syaoran too." She smiled fondly before turning to the road determination in her eyes now. She walked a little faster, so that she was pulling Kaito along who in turn was pulling Shinichi. "Now lets go! I want you two to meet my friends too!"

_**Okay! I'm back this week again, nice to see all my regular readers and any new ones that just started my story! Lol. This is Trigger, he changes the scene or point of view!**_

"Do you think Sakura's okay?"

"Syaoran, that's the fifth time you asked that question." The blond magician of the party pointed out. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure she's okay. She is capable of taking care of herself after all," He smiled at their youngest member before turning to the oldest. "Isn't that right Kurger Burger?" He asked teasingly.

A growl was his answer, but no words or action against the nickname. Seemed that even Kurogane was worried about Sakura.

On each of Fai's shoulders stood two sad looking rabbit things.

"I'm sorry Fai! I didn't know I was going to crash into you on your way here! I lost my travelers too!" The back Mokona cried defensively.

"No one blames you Mokona." Fai soothed.

"Speak for yourself." Kurogane growled under his breath.

Fai sighed as he looked at Kurogane.

"Don't. We need to worry about finding them right now, not blaming this on Mokona. Would you rather Sakura was hurt while you had a screaming match with the only things that can find her?" Fai scolded gently.

The party of five walked through the small city they had landed in. They were getting stares and whispers, but all five had thought for only one things. Sakura.

The what Mokona, the only one who has yet to speak, starts on Fai's shoulder, its eyes turning sharp and its body stiffening.

"She's close!" It cried out happily, hopping off the Fai's shoulder. The black Mokona followed, bouncing down the street to where they could feel Sakura's presence.

"She's just down the road!" They cried as one. The three men raced behind the hopping bunnies.

_**Trigger's here again and we go back to KaiShin and Sakura!**_

The three smiled when they saw the small city at the end of the road.

"See, I told you." Shinichi smiled as Sakura's eyes glowed showing her relief.

"I didn't doubt you!" Kaito insisted, tightening his grip on Shinichi's hand as the small girl dragged them forward.

"Lets go, lets go! Their close, I can-hmph!"

Sakura's form was pushed back when something crashed to her chest. Kaito quickly let her hand go and moved to catch her, Shinichi doing the same with Kaito's hand in his hurry to save Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I didn't know Mokona would would crash into Mokona! I didn't mean to lose you Sakura! I'm sorry! We were looking all over for you!"

Shinichi spotted a white version of his and Kaito's Mokona nuzzling itself to Sakura's cheek asking for forgiveness. Both Kaito and Shinichi paused looking at the white bunny thing in confusion. They had only seen the black one before. Shinichi suddenly remembered what the black Mokona had told them before taking them to this world _"You count me one Mokona, two Mokona, then you stop because there are only two of us!"_ So this must have been the second Mokona.

"Shinichi! Kaito!"

Now _that _voice was familiar. Black Mokona came bouncing down the road, behind him, came a tall brunette boy closely followed by a huge tanned man with charcoal black hair with a pale man with blond hair running up behind them.

"Mokona!" Kaito heard Shinichi call out with a smile. The black meant bun seemed to speed up at the prospect of being missed which Shinichi was clearly showing the little bunny. It amused Kaito a little.

"Shinichi!" Much like the white one had crashed into Sakura's embrace, the black one flew like a bullet at Shinichi's chest, knocking the air out of him but making a breathless laugh sound out before arms when to hold the Mokona against him.

"Princess Sakura!" The brunette behind Mokona called out as he raced past Kaito and Shinichi to get to the girl behind them. Instantly Shinichi sent a meaningful look Kaito's way to see if he had come to the same conclusion, the smile he was given told him yes, but his theories were proven when the girl also yelled the brunette's name before tackling the boy in a hug.

"Syaoran!"

Kaito was feeling kind of forgotten by now, wondering why everyone felt the need to call out each other's names like they were doing. The feeling increased when the other two that had been running in their direction paused briefly to look at them, then passed them by, both calling Saruka's name. She of course, replied in kind.

In an attempt to feel important, even if it was only to himself Kaito yelled out his own name.

"You did not just do that."

He turned his head to the amused smile on his companion's face as he held the black Mokona. Suddenly feeling silly, Kaito nodded and nervously smiled back. Something in his reactions seemed very funny to Shinichi who burst out laughing.

Laughing too, Kaito shook his head before holding his arms out.

"Don't I get a hug too?" He asked slyly, obviously not talking to the meat bun who laughed smugly before launching itself at Kaito, who easily caught him.

"Haha! Mokona give Kaito a hug too! Kaito missed Mokona, Mokona just knew it!" The black thing cheered nuzzling Kaito's chest.

Kaito, his eyes still on Shinichi as he hugged the meat bun, had expected a cute reaction, a blush, stammering, huffs, then the hug he was in demand of, but what he got was _not_ that. What he got was a smirk, one Kaito was only familiar with when watching the detective wrap up a particularly hard case. It made Kaito shudder, weather it be because of the thrill he was feeling, or the fear he knew that look should be producing in him, he wasn't sure.

"Gladly." Shinichi seemed to purr as he stepped toward Kaito, who suddenly felt as if stepping back would be the a very smart move right now.

As Shinichi closed in, Kaito's breathing turned shallow, he watched the detective prowl forward the few paces left between them. He was close, very close that Kaito could see each long, elegant lash as it blinked to momentarily hide shinning blue eyes. And he didn't stop there, he kept creeping closer until he was nose to nose with Kaito, who suddenly couldn't breath correctly.

Mischievous eyes stared straight into his for what felt like long passing minutes before they softened and Shinichi pulled back, only to lurch forward again. Kaito's eyes shut on their own accord and he felt soft lips land on his cheek, the sound of a kiss ringing in his ears when they pulled away again.

The detective's chuckle made the hypnotized Kaito snap to attention. Shinichi just kissed his _cheek_. _Tantei-kun_ just kissed his cheek. Shin-chan just _kissed_ his cheek.

"If you want to play, I'm willing to pay every single one back." Shinichi spoke, making violet eyes turn to him.

"Ahh! Kai-Kaito! Stop stop stop! Squishing Mokona! Can't breath! Kaito!"

Outraged yelled from his chest made Kaito look down, he noticed he had tightened his hold on Mokona as Shinichi called his bluff. Damn, he needed to snap out of it!

He let Mokona go, watching in mild amusement as the black thing flung itself from his hold and hopped to complain to Shinichi about being 'man-handled' by thieves who don't know their own strength, and tried to calm his heart that was thumping in his ears hard and fast. He looked at the party of four to their right to see if anyone of them had just witnessed that, precious, private moment.

Blue eyes just as deep as Shinichi's peered back at him in interest and understanding. Kaito had to restrain himself from fidgeting the the light of that stare. He glanced at his partner to see the damn detective looking much too pleased with himself. Kaito decided he'd change that.

"Now Shin-chan! That wasn't a hug! But if you want to play, you have to play correctly!" He grinned, wide and evil. His words gave the smug detective pause and Shinichi actually looked as if he suddenly regretted jumping into the thief's game. Oh, Kaito was going to make _sure_ the regret was permanent. "I'm not sure what that was, but if you wanted to give me a kiss, you have to do it correctly, here let me show you."

Bright red! Shinichi turned bright red and started stammering like Kaito had originally wanted! The words spoken were those of denial and rejection, but the actions earlier let Kaito know that whatever he did, would not be _completely _unwelcome.

He reached for Shinichi's shoulder, laughing under his breath when he felt the detective's responding shudder. Before anymore words could stumble out of the normally articulate teen's mouth, Kaito gladly sealed it.

It was soft, it was sweet, and it was hesitant. But Shinichi couldn't help but hum and close his eyes, even when his damned blood pumping muscle was pushing way too much blood to his head making him dizzy. _Hey. _His mind told him. _Kaito started it, and its not like we could have stopped it. So I say: Enjoy it. _And Shinichi did. He enjoyed it greatly.

Gripping the front of the thief's shirt, Shinichi's pulled him closer, nipping almost violently at the lips against his when he felt them tilt up in a smile. Smug bastard.

It was inevitable really, that Kaito and Shinichi end up this way. In fact, if the detective was completely truthful, he was surprised this hadn't happen earlier with all the teasing he'd went through around the thief. But he wouldn't dwell on that when the soft, full lips of the goofy teen were pressed so firmly against his own. Shinichi would have moaned at the joy he felt that moment had he not had awesome self-control.

"Oh wow."

Loud gasps and one lonely laugh made the two entranced teens pull apart quickly, both set of eyes flying open to look at their audience in pure horror. Even Kaito looked less than elegant as his eyes went wide and he began to pull excuses out of his hat.

"Haha, no need to deny anything new friends!" The blond chirped, smiling wide and happy at them. "I have to say I expected this the second I saw the two of you! But seeing that just made my slightly terrible day, totally worth it!"

"Fai!" The other three cried at the blonds words, but Kaito just blinked, smiling back when his mind caught up with him. He just knew that his smile was a little dreamy and goofy but could you blame him? He just kissed his beloved critic, and said critic more than happily returned the contact in full. Kaito would say anything was totally worth that!

"I don't deny a thing! Just wish I'd have done that sooner!" Kaito replied, easily getting along with this Fai character. Surely this man was the most fun out of all of them from his reaction.

"Kaito!" Shinichi scolded, trying to keep face even while there was a smile pulling at his lips and a blush clear in his face. That wasn't his _ideal_ first kiss, but the feelings it stired within him more than made up for the embarrassment. Shinichi didn't feel as if regretting it would get him _anywhere_ at this point.

"I know what you mean." Fai replied ignoring Shinichi for the moment. Kaito caught the blond sending a smile towards the tall dark hair one, but the other man just scowled and glared back. _Interesting_ he thought, smiling for new reasons. They were either already a couple, or deeply confused as to where they stood with the other. Kaito was hopping for the first option since it was clear from their last trial that Kaito and Shinichi made terrible match-makers.

"My name's Kaito, and this lovely thing behind me is Shinichi. We just landed here." Kaito introduced them, bowing deeply to the friendly blond who smiled and laughed at his display.

"I'm Fai D. Flourite, this are my friends, Syaoran-" He gestured to the brunette boy about Kaito's own age. "And Kuro-sama." He waved to the tall raven head who scowled even deeper before gruffly correcting the statement.

"Kurogane, my name is Kurogane."

Shinichi spotted a smile on Fai's face at the annoyed sounding words before his eyes turned to a giggling Sakura and a confused looking Syaoran.

"We've just landed here too. Its nice to meet you guys." The boy stated, coming forward to offer Shinichi his hand.

Shinichi took it and nodded in agreement.

"So what did you guys come here for?" Syaoran asked when the six humans and two meat buns started to make their way back to the city.

"We're not exactly sure. We are supposed to be looking for someone who can help up." Shinichi replied from Kaito's right, not paying any attention what so ever to the hand that had snaked its way into his.

"Really? We're looking for something too, maybe we can help each other!" Sakura chimed, sending a grin to both her new friends who returned the gesture lightheartedly.

"Ahhh! Mokona has stayed for too long! Yuuko'll be needing Mokona!"

The black meat bun on Shinichi's right shoulder shouted out in panic, getting everyone's attention.

"Mokona being going now, but he'll be missing all of you! Like you'll be missing Mokona!"

Without letting anyone get a word in, the black bunny with a blue jewel on its forehead swallowed itself, leaving six pairs of eyes staring at time space it used to be in confusion.

"What was that?" Shinichi asked softly, not wanted to be too loud out of fear Mokona will suddenly come back.

"Oh no, Mokona is gone! Mokona will miss Mokona! Mokona doesn't get enough time with him!" The white one cried from Sakura's arms, burying itself deeper into the embrace it was being held in.

"Don't worry Mokona, you'll see him again." Syaoran insured the little bunny before the rest of the gang started walking again.

Shinichi couldn't help but keep a close eye on Kurogane and Fai who refused to look in each others directions yet walked far too close together for it to be taken as anything more than the way it was meant. Yup, they were a couple. He'd have to mention it to Kaito when they settled down.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 Re-view<em>: Shinichi and Kaito have an awkward landing and are separated from Mokona. While on the ground struggling to right themselves (And having embarrassing revelations) They meet a sweet girl named Sakura who was separated from her friends when she landed in this world as well. They talk and Shinichi and Kaito offer to take her to find her friends, she agrees and they are on their way. On the way to the city Shinichi found, they run into Sakura's friends and their own black Mokona who helped them get to this world. The characters assess each other, Kai and Shin have a little fun playing games, and they are once again on their way to the city.

-Ashrel Fury


	6. Well Don't Just Stand There

**A/N: Okay, I really apologize for missing the last three weekends but I was having a hard time looking for a job and my room-mate and best friend has been a serious bitch lately. No offence Akemi if your reading this, I understand why but still doesn't mean I had a blast dealing with you. So here is Chapter 5 of Pandora's Will, a little early this week. I also apologize for spelling or grammar errors. I don't exactly have a Beta at hand :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora's Will Chapter 5:<strong> Well Don't Just Stand There  
><strong>World:<strong> Tsubasa Chronicles **Couples: **KuroFai, SyaoSaku

"So...where exactly are we going?"

Shinichi's voice broke the silence that surrounded the travelers. They'd been walking for almost two hours with seemingly no destination around the unknown town and Shinichi was starting to get tired. Other than Kaito's random comments, Fai random teasing, Kurogane's random outraged sounds, and Sakura and Syaoran talking among themselves with Mokona, no one really made much noise. Shinichi himself was busy analyzing the surrounding town, but after seeing the same apartment complex for the fifth time, he's had just about enough.

The people they passed though, seemed to be having a great time whispering and pointing. Shinichi was getting very uncomfortable in this situation. Especially since he wasn't aware of exactly where he was much less what kind of people these passersby were.

Sakura smiled at him before she answered shyly.

"We don't really know. We don't belong to this world either." She frowned as she looked around at the group of people that were making them out to be a spectacle the town had never seen before. Now that they had been walking around, Shinichi noted it was a city of a large scale. It was almost as big as Tokyo itself once you stop paying attention to the perimeter.

"We roam looking for work or a place to stay. We usually end up staying for longer than I'd like." Kurogane commented uncomfortably, refusing to look in his Fai's direction which made him avoid eye contact with everyone in their party.

Shinichi saw a slow smile start on Kaito's face as they passed a park they had seen only a few minutes before. He knew exactly what was going through the thief's mind right then and despite being against, he thought it was a good idea..

"I have an idea on how to get some money." He said before dragging Shinichi down to the park, the other three (Four including Mokona) following after them slightly confused.

"Please don't tell me you are actually thinking of what I think your thinking." Shinichi begged silently to Kaito, squeezing his hand just a little, hoping to catch his attention so the damn thief wouldn't embarrass both them and their new friends.

The sly, Kid smile was almost all the answer he needed.

A puff of pink smoke and a few startled yells later, Kaitou Kid was standing where Kaito had, still holding Shinichi's hand and smiling like the showman he was. "I believe a street magic show will get us enough to rent an apartment." He smiled at the other four before releasing Shinichi and pushing him over to the group of travelers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kaito bellowed as he walked towards a wayward park bench. The people that had been watching them in secret suddenly walked forward, seeing a reason to watch them without feeling bad. "Come gather round for the show of your lives!"

Shinichi winced as a crowd _actually_ followed the teenager's command and crowded around the park bench Kaito was not standing on, pulling out ten bean bags and beginning to juggle them.

"Well this is certainly interesting, we have never tried that method before." A smiling Fai laughed. He was watching Kaito with keen eyes, which betrayed his easy stance. What was up with this care-free blond anyways?

"Its stupid, he's just drawing more attention to himself!" Kurogane yelled out pointing at the general direction of the show. His face and voice were angry, but he wasn't doing anything that interrupted the display of performance magic. Kurogane had never seen skills used like these before and Shinichi also noted how intensely he was watching Kaito, then Fai, then Kaito again.

"Oh how fun! I didn't know your friend had that kind of skill Shinichi-kun!" Sakura cheered, watching the show from the back with amazement in her eyes. He was sure that from there she couldn't possibly enjoy the show, but Shinichi didn't comment as he analyzed the party he'd made himself a part of.

"Would you like to take a closer look Princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked smiling. When She nodded excitedly, he took her hand and led her to the crowd around Kaito. Mokona singing about how magic was so beautiful o watch.

"Shinichi-kun, your friend..." Fai started to talk but stopped, biting his lip softly. "That skill he uses to entertain people. Is that actual magic? He doesn't seem to be chanting any spells or signing a contract with the elements to be able to control the items the way he seems to be doing now."

Fai could see the show from here? Strange, but interesting. And what was with the question anyways? Actual magic? Was there even such a thing?

Shinichi paused in thought. He knew he couldn't ask that, not with everything that he's seen. He's currently traveling dimensions because of an ancient gem after all.

"The magic Kaito uses is his own." Shinichi found himself speaking. He didn't know about different versions of magic, nor the rules behind them, but he knew that what he said was true. He may not know if Kaito really does possess magic, but he knew whatever was in Kaito wouldn't be found in anyone else. "He's always been like that."

Yeah that's right. For as the three or so years he's known Kaito, he's always been a performer, drawn to search for a myth, living for his father's last wish. Not for the first time, Shinichi thought about what a strong person Kaito was.

"I see..." He heard Fai murmur weakly. Kurogane's eyes were on Fai and Shinichi's on both. Was there something they weren't telling him?

"So how much do you think he will get for that?" Fai asked, cheering up again.

As Shinichi was about to answer, an explosion from behind him made him flinch and spin on his heals to see miniature fire-works exploding around the bowing performer. Seems like the show was over.

"I'm not sure, but it needs to be enough to get up a place to sleep in tonight." Shinichi muttered as the crowd disintegrated three at a time, seeing as there was nothing amazing to watch anymore. The people that had been staring now seemed to be satisfied and approving of the strangers, so they were left alone for the most part.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed as he made his way over Sakura and Syaoran laughing and running behind him.

Shinichi smiled at the glee in Kaito's face. He really did love putting on a show.

"How'd it go Kaito, did you enjoy it?" Shinichi asked as if he was talking to one of the kids that had watched the performance. An energetic nod had Shinichi laughing. Kaito really was a big child.

"It was fun! Everyone was amazed, its like they've never seem magic before!" Kaito chuckled himself at his own attitude.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. There haven't been many worlds that we've visited that were familiar with any type of magic. In fact the only one that could use it in my world was Princess Tomoyo." Kurogane grumbled. "That was a nice performance though. It was used to put smiles on people faces. Usually the type of magic I've seen just hurts either the caster or the target."

Shinichi noticed Fai flinching at Kurogane's words and paused.

Kaito turned serious eyes to Kurogane.

"Magic itself is dangerous and complex, but it is not evil. Depending on the way a person uses it, it will accomplish what you want. I believe that magic protects and I use it as such, but it also mystifies people who really having nothing to look forward to."

A certain level of respect went into Kurogane's eyes as he regarded Kaito, and Shinichi felt a flare of respect as well. Even if they were words from a master thief, they were true none-the-less. Especially from Kaito.

"Now lets go! I think I've got enough money to rest a three bedroom apartment for a the night. Tomorrow though, we need to look for a job." Kaito, again, took Shinichi's hand and started walking towards the apartment complex they'd seen before. "If not, we can rest two apartments."

"How much money did you get anyways?" Shinichi asked while he called out to the travelers to follow them.

"About $14,000." Kaito replied with a grin.

"Holy shit, Kaito! How did you get that much? The crowd wasn't even that big!" Shinichi scolded, punching the arm he was holding with his unoccupied one.

Kaito laughed, unaffected by the act of violence.

"Shinichi, I am a thief." Kaito said slyly.

Shinichi scowled, inwardly impressed. While performing, Kaito managed to pick-pocket quiet a few people for him to have ended up with that much money. "I'll let it go this time because we actually need it." Shinichi huffed, growling in his throat when Kaito laughed again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hai, Hai Shin-chan." Kaito chuckled.

**What was the line's name again? I don't remember...so lets call him Sora because I love Kingdom Hearts! **

"Wow! This place is huge! How much money did you actually get from performing Kaito-kun?" Syaoran asked as they walked around their rented three bed room apartment. It was a monthly rent and they had to pay the first today so Kaito was currently down to $500.

"People in this world are nice, they gave a good sum of tips for the show." Kaito hinted with a smirk. It went unnoticed by everyone but Shinichi who rolled his eyes and walked into one of the rooms.

"Kuro-papa our room is so large!" Fai gushed from said room. Kurogane groaned from next to Kaito making the magician giggle under his hand so he wouldn't be heard. He was.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurogane growled. Kaito laughed out right at that.

"Who are you pretending for?" Kaito asked between chuckles. Kurogane's eyes widen at the question, he looked caught between angry and surprised. "No one else is around but me you know." Kaito went on with a sly smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurogane ground out roughly. His hands were in fists at his side like he was restraining something. Maybe the instinct to punch Kaito in the face. Ha, even if that was the case, Kaito could dodge it before it even came within an inch of him.

"Kurogane-kun, no one cares if you like him or not. Well, no one but him. If anything, I'm thinking Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun want you two to be happy, so I think you need to stop trying so hard."

The anger had left but the surprise was still there. Kurogane was staring at Kaito like he had fourteen heads and a pair of cat ears on each. It was a funny look on the bigger man's face that was for sure. There was also a hint of revealed tense in his shoulders, something Kaito nodded in self satisfaction for.

"Think about it big guy, you're traveling with him and to only show affection at night? How must that make him feel?" Kaito wounder out loud with the goal of having Kurogane hear. Without letting the taller man get a word in, Kaito walked off, headed straight for his own room.

"They are either already together, or close to it." Shinichi said just as Kaito walking in. "They are also hiding something. Every time Kurogane or something mentioned 'magic' Fai would flinch and look away as if he was ashamed. I was thinking he was a magician to but he reacted so badly to just the mention of it, like it hurts him or something. And Kurogane knows it yet uses it freely, its like.." Shinichi trailed off. He was pacing holes into the bedroom floor and Kaito spared a moment to watch him before he walked forward and stopped Shinichi from pacing by wrapping him in a hug.

"Kaito let-" Shinichi struggled until lips crashed down on his. He gave the thought of resisting a second before shooting it down. This was kinda what he wanted right? So why not enjoy it. He knew Kaito's feelings, and he knew his own too. Why had it taken them so long to get to this point anyways? When Kaito pulled away, Shinichi was left in a pleasant daze thinking about how soft and invading Kaito's lips really looked from this distance. Hell, from any distance.

"Okay. Now that you seem more at ease, wanna tell me what had you stressing?" Kaito smirked as he physically back Shinichi to the bed.

Shinichi went along willingly, mind clearing from the kiss-haze.

"Yuuko. Hadn't she said that her acquaintances that could use magic to let us travel freely, and that would take us to the person that could unlock this stupid stone?" Shinichi pulled Pandora out of his pocket, glaring at it when he handed it to Kaito.

"Yeah. You think our new friends could be those acquaintances?" Kaito asked, he took Pandora and began to juggle it along with the bean bag balls he'd used to perform back in the park bench.

"I'm pretty sure of it. They have a Mokona and they are traveling the worlds, much like we are Kai. Do you think they will unlock the stone? I'm almost sure that Fai is the magician in the group but can he really make this stone take us where we need to go?" Shinichi's voice sounded tired and unsure of anything. Kaito could sympathize, but he didn't enjoy it.

Shinichi sighed and scooted back on the bed, making it to the headboard and rest his back there while he drew his knees up to his chest. He was supported gently by the fluffy pillows at the head of the bed.

"Shinichi, I know this is going to sound a little weird coming from me but," Kaito paused, crawling up to Shinichi and kneeling before him, legs on either side of Shinichi's. "I have a feeling all we need to do is help them. I'm not sure with what, I'm not sure why, but I feel as if all we need to do is help these people and we'll get to where we need to be."

Shinichi looked up from his knees, sighing again as Kaito's reassuring eyes softened his stiff posture. He let his legs go, letting them straighten so that Kaito could comfortably settle in his lap, but Kaito wouldn't have that. With a smile he drew Shinichi into his arms and rolled them so that he was laying on his back with Shinichi draped across his chest.

"Shinichi...no matter what, we are stuck here. Over thinking it isn't going to help us any. So I say we pull a Kid and enjoy our time away from home. Fai is the magician, so we talk to Fai about it as soon as possible, but I suggest we leave things as they are for now. I get the feeling Kurogane and Fai don't really trust us all that much anyways." Kaito was murmuring now, as if half asleep. Shinichi was too now. Leaning into Kaito's chest, listening to his heartbeat, wrapped in his warmth. Shinichi didn't want to think anymore for the time being.

"Night Kai." Shinichi muttered into Kaito's chest.

Smiling lazily and pressing a kiss to Shinichi's forehead, Kaito shot the sentiment right back at Shinichi. The fell to sleep like that. Still in their clothes, above the covers, and completely comfortable.

**Sora is back! Spiky haired, blue eyed, excited smile Sora! Oh and if you are wondering, there are rules to different types of magic. This will play a big part later!**

"Shinichi-kun! Kaito-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

Sakura's sweet voice broke clear through the dream word both boys had been under. Both forcing their eyes open only to groan when sunlight poured into them.

"Sakura-chan~" Kaito whined out, rolling to hide his face in Shinichi's chest while Shinichi attempted to curl around both Kaito and himself. "Close the curtains."

Two laughs, one high and bouncy, the other low and smooth, brought Shinichi's mind from the depths of sleep. He tried to regain feeling in his limbs, moving them slowly. One of his arms seemed to have lost feeling over night, strange. And he was hugging something. It was warm and soft, so with a small smile, he buried his face in the thing in his arms. It smelled strangely of chocolate, sweat, and ash, not a pleasant combination but it was soothing in a way.

Shinichi fell further into his high when two smooth hands started to rub at his bare back. Wait...bare back? He was sure that he went to sleep with clothes on. Kaito did too right? But Shinichi was most definitely touching skin.

Carefully opening one eye he nodded to himself. Yup. Skin. But why were they currently shirtless? Shinichi even moved his legs to see if he had the rest of his clothes and he was mentally grateful when the rustle of his jeans caught his ears, but so did something else. A heartbeat. Near his face. Oh, his arms were around Kaito.

"Shinichi-kun?" "Shin-chan?"

Everyone paused from their conversation as Shinichi groaned as if in pain, squeezing Kaito's middle that he was currently cuddling on. Kaito squeezed back of course, but Shinichi just groaned again. "Shin-chan?" Kaito repeated.

"Coffee." Came the grouchy reply from Shinichi's muffled mouth. It was moaned and stretched out but everyone in the room heard it.

"Oh! Hang on Shinichi-kun, I'll go make you some!"

Kaito smiled at the other teen in his arms. Really he should have guessed. Back in '_other_' Tokyo, Watanuki would always walk into their room with a steaming cup of the black liquid. Shinichi always downed it like a life-line, and it was usually gone by the time Kaito regained his own senses. This morning, Watanuki wasn't here with the ready coffee, no wounder Shinichi had been acting like a child while Kaito was greeting Sakura and Syaoran.

"How'd I get naked?" Shinichi asked from his hiding spot in Kaito's stomach, something that made Kaito laugh and Syaoran, who was still in the room, stiffen and chuckle in amusment.

"It got hot last night so I slipped your shirt off you." Shinichi nodded into his gut, satisfied with the answer.

It was still several minutes until Sakura returned with the liquid gold. Shinichi had kept his grip on Kaito until he had smelled his coffee, at which point he bolted up like lightening and grabbed at the mug, thanking Sakura wholeheartedly before drinking it down.

"Be careful its hot!" Sakura scolded, slightly amused at the attitude herself. She was already fond of these two despite just meeting them yesterday.

Shinichi didn't seem to hear her, instead just kept drinking as if the temperature didn't matter to him. _It __probably doesn't._ Kaito reasoned as he pushed himself off the bed. He grimaced remembering all they had to wear was the clothes they entered this world with until they went shopping. Something to do today while they looked for a place to work.

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, how would you two like to go shopping today?" Kaito asked as he reached for his discarded shirt on the floor.

"We were planning on doing that anyways. Kurogane left earlier this morning to look for a job and Fai is the one who helped make breakfast." Syaoran replied, watching as Shinichi finally took the mug away from his lips with a satisfied sigh and finally straightened himself. Disregarding his shirtless-ness, Shinichi stood and walked to Sakura, giving her a tight, greatful hug.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, while Kaito and Sakura herself gasped at the action. Shinichi wasn't the type to out right touch people he'd barely met. The poor girls didn't know if she should hug back or push him away. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes wide open.

"Thank you for the coffee, it was really good!" Shinichi murmured before detaching himself and floating out of the room, leaving the three behind still relatively shocked. Did Shinichi do that to Watanuki to? Kaito tried to think back on it. It was hard, usually Shinichi would be up before him and would already be sitting in the table with Watanuki eating whatever the cook had made that day. But he did remember the first day they had arrived when Shinichi had done much the same thing he had today. Stayed in bed and whined until coffee was presented and then after a little while Shinichi returned to being Shinichi.

"Just pretend that didn't just happen and move on, Shinichi does that a lot." Kaito smiled to the two younger teens before following the trails of Shinichi out of the bedroom. He didn't really, but its not like the kids needed to know that. Sakura's giggles could be heard from the open door behind him.

Kaito found his love sitting on the kitchen table, now wearing a plain white shirt that most likely belonged to Fai, talking quietly with the blond who was smiling despite the tension in his shoulders. Whatever happened last night must not have been pretty bad for Fai to look like that.

"Tell me Shinichi-kun, was it you or Kaito-kun that spoke to Kurogane yesterday?" Oh of course. Shit, the man had probably taken it the wrong way. Kaito felt kind of guilty as he took his seat, looking pointedly at the tension in Fai's shoulders, which lessened after Fai caught on.

"I did." Kaito sighed. Shinichi looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to ask _'When were you going to tell me about this?'_ But Kaito just shrugged, seeing no harm in speaking.

Fai's eyes widen a bit, leading Kaito to believe that he'd expected Shinichi to have been the one to do it. Seems Fai has already caught on to Shinichi's skills.

"Then I must thank you Kaito-kun." Fai smiled. Okay, not what Kaito had expected.

"For what? What happened?" Shinichi asked feeling irritated at being left out.

Fai laughed lightly before gesturing for Kaito to take a seat. "You companion spoke to mine last night before entering his room. From Kuro-pin's mood, I would say that whatever was spoken was important. Kuro-pin had been pacing for most of the time after coming into the room, muttering things I didn't get the chance to hear. When I called his attention he looked at me, conflict in his eyes." Fai paused a little placing a finger to his lips. "He kissed me. Our first kiss, I admit." Fai sighed and turned anxious eyes to his new companions. "He said sorry and went to bed. When I tried to speak he turned and ordered me to bed. No amount of irritation made him turn around after that, so we ended up sleeping."

Shinichi nodded silently, taking each word into account. Damn detective mind. Kaito smiled a little before frowning.

"Then you must be a little on edge about his leaving early his morning." Kaito deduced. Damn _infections_ detective.

Shinichi smiled his approval at the _right _question coming from Kaito's mouth before he turned eyes to Fai to listen as he spoke. The blond smiled but closed his bright blue eyes so that they couldn't see that it wasn't real. They saw through that.

"Yes you could say that. Usually when we land on places that we can get our own rooms in, Kurogane doesn't waist any time before taking me. Tonight I was expecting much of the same. When Kurogane takes me, its cruel and hard, a release for him, yet I've never really minded because it was a release for me too. But tonight that kiss. Yes I guess I am on edge." When Fai opened his eyes he spotted a blush on both Kaito and Shinichi's face making him laugh out loud.

"Oh don't tell me..." Fai paused eying his new friends. One was looking at his lap and shuffling in his seat while the other had a slight smile and wouldn't look at the table's occupants. "But I thought you two were-"

"We are!" Kaito insisted, making Shinichi look at him like he was crazy.

"Since when?" Shinichi asked snidely. They hadn't decided this yet, what was Kaito getting at.

"Since I made my feelings clear when I kissed you!" Kaito argued back.

"And what made you think I had any feelings for you in the first place!" Shinichi shot back.

They continued this as Fai watched, half amused as one protected the relationship and one tried everything to seem against it.

"Why are they fighting?" Sakura asked as she and Syaoran entered the dinning room.

"Love." Fai replied smiling. This time thought it reached his eyes.

"So what_ if _I love you! You can't just decide things on your own!" Shinichi yelled out, panting in the heat of the argument. He was thrown off when Kaito smiled back at him instead of arguing back.

"Alright then." Kaito agreed confusing Shinichi. That is, until he saw the Kid grin on his face.

Kaito grinned and took Shinichi's hand, pulling him away from the table. Shinichi had the keen feeling in his stomach that Kaito was about to embarrass him beyond belief. Oh how right he was. Fai, Sakura, and Syaoran watched, trying not to laugh at the dramatics being presented.

"Shinichi Kudo!" Kaito exclaimed making Shinichi wince. He was then wrapped in the stupid thief's arms and when he struggled to get away, Kaito just tightened his grip. "Please understand my feelings as I present them to you." Kaito whispered in a mock nervous voice. "I've known you for so long and I just..."

"Shut up! Okay okay okay, kiss me and get it over with Lover boy!" Shinichi shouted surging forward to shut Kaito up himself by occupying his lips.

Fai's genuine laugh echoed as he watched the couple. Really, he could see why those two were together. They seemed to have something about them that just fit with the other. It was almost inspiring to watch those two interact.

"Heh, they're so cute together!" Sakura whispered to him. Fai found himself nodded as he looked at the girl. Beside her, her own loved one was looking away, blushing red in the face. This made Fai laugh just a little more. Syaoran still had so much innocence in him despite their whole journey.

Still one thing pledged Fai's mind. Their eyes.

Where Fai came from, blue eyes were a sign of magical strength. The depth of their eyes told him that they had powers that even they may not know about. He also had a feeling that these travelers, no matter if they came from Yuuko or not, where there for him. But was he willing to help them?

"Okay, can we leave now? I need to get some new clothes and come back and take a shower!" Kaito cheered at the thought of a shower.

"Completely right." Shinichi agreed, his cheeks lowering in color by the second at the detective calmed himself down. When his pale cheeks were once again their natural color, he smirked at Kaito. "You certainly need a shower."

Kaito pulled a face of mock-offense and stuck his tongue out.

"You'll pull that back in unless you plan on using it." Shinichi glared. Kaito smiled slyly.

"And if I do plan on using it?" Kaito prompted, practically loving this new form of banter.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and he smirks coolly. It was a complete switch from the earlier embarrassment.

"If you want to even think about touching me _at all_, you'll take a shower." And with that, he walked up to the clearly amused group of three, took hold of Sakura and Fai's arms and walked right out the front door.

Kaito stared after him for a long moment, contemplating all that had been said. Then, he laughed. Full on, drag a person to the ground, laughter of pure glee.

Syaoran looked at the thief as if he was insane, something Kaito was sure he was close to with the amount of bliss he was getting from a simple form of banter.

"What're you laughing at? By what I heard you were just blatantly denied." Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile. He couldn't help it, happiness was contagious.

Kaito shook his head, calming down.

"It wasn't what he said that was funny, it was the fact that he said it at all."

"Really? Why's that?"

"The fact that _Shinichi _can say anything suggestive like that, means that he really, truly loves me." Kaito grinned at Syaoran. "And its the best feeling in the world."

**Okay, Sora needed to go tend to Riku, so this line is now named Haseo! Yay .Hack/G.U. reference. **

At the end of the day, everyone came home smiling.

When their walk for a job had begun, they decided to split up and cover more ground. The first one to run into a situation had been Shinichi.

While walking, Shinichi happened upon a crime scene. Inspectors and police pushing the crowds of people away and shouting for them to clear the area.

The murder appeared to be performed in an ally way, a mugging, the police officers had said. They had five suspects and only two clues found, the murder weapon and the absence of the murder victim's glasses. Shinichi had seen the rest of the clues from his spot within the crowd. But he needed to be sure. So he did what he had done back when he was Conan.

"Excuse me officer." He called the attention of one of the surrounding personal.

The man spared him a scowl before sighing and going to the edge of yellow tape. "Whacha' want kid?" The officer asked, heavy Boston accent. Shinichi recognized the man as American. Even if it wasn't his world, it seemed that people had much the same cultural ideas in this one.

"The suspects." Shinichi answered slowly. The officer's eyes narrowed.

"Wha' 'bout dem?" He asked carefully.

"The man in the baseball cap. Can you ask him where he got those boots?"

And just like that the officer turned to look at the second suspect's feet, he saw it.

"Inspector." The American breathed. "inspector!" he said louder, running to the tall man in the black trench coat.

Shinichi smirked as the officer went to tell the inspector about the slight white powder all over the second suspect's boots and the black footprints left behind as the suspect shuffled on his feet. Really, what killer steps all over the victim's blood, tries to wipe it off but forgets the bottoms?

As Shinichi was about to turn around and make his way from the crime scene, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The man in the trench coat stood behind him, the American officer stood beside the man.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The man asked with narrowed eyes. Shinichi turned around with a blank face, forcing himself to meet the man's eyes.

"Detective Kudo." Shinichi answered.

The man rose an eyebrow at the answer he received, looking surprised.

"You solved that murder from the side lines?" He asked curiously.

Shinichi didn't answer, just stared back at the man's dark eyes. He was waring a hat, dark brown with a feather sticking out of it. Weirdest feather Shinichi has ever seen.

"You a PD or what? Who do you work for?" The questions came suddenly but Shinichi understood from where. He had been a detective of his own town too.

"No I'm not a Private, and I don't work for anyone. I just got into town last night." Shinichi answered smoothly, pushing his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Well I'll be. The witty teenager's got balls. Walking straight into a crime scene that doesn't involve him." The detective growled before pushing his hat up with his pointer finger. "Why don't you come by the office later on. You're cocky solving murders from the side-lines, but I'd like to see how you do up front."

Shinichi smirked at the man.

"Shinichi Kudo." He introduced himself properly, getting a returning smirk for his trouble.

"Henry Rain. Welcome to town Detective Kudo."

**Haseo's here to tell you that we're switching to Kaito's scene!**

"Excuse me. I see you're looking for help?"

Kaito smiled to himself as he pushed his way into a jewelry store. This was perfect. Fifteen minutes of walking and he finds this place, thank you Lady Luck.

The white collar noble woman behind the counter gave him a glare that could burn holes into people's heads and Kaito spared a thought to the way he looked. Probably not like her usual customers that's for sure. Despite the look, Kaito strolled into the shop and straight up to the counter she was standing behind, keeping himself from looking done at all the pretty, shinny things. _Shinichi said no stealing._ He had to remind himself.

"Well yes, we are, but I don't think you are qualified for the possession available." She replied with her kindest sneer. Kaito caught himself before he laughed out loud at both the assumption and the look on the bat's face.

"If you want to judge by the outside ma'am, I guess you're right. But then again I wouldn't trust _your_ eyes seeing as that pretty little stone on your finger is nothing but a cheap imitation of the black star diamond. Even the band is silver painted gold." He replied cheekily, ready to turn on his heals and walk right out the door.

Just as his hand reached for the handle- "Wait!"

Kaito smirked, turning around to the woman.

"Yes?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

><p>Chapter Review: <em>The gang walks around looking for...nothing specific really but with no money they can't get anywhere. So Kaito has an idea: His Kid persona turns into a street performer! As Kaito performs, Shinichi talks with Fai and Kurogane. With the money Kaito gathered (From performing and pick-pocketing) they rented a three bedroom apartment. Kaito speaks briefly to Kurogane and in the morning, he and Shinichi speak with Fai. Fai believes that the color of Kai and Shin's eyes means hidden magic, but he doesn't feel as if he can say anything just yet. They all leave to find work to pay for clothes and the rent. During their search, Shinichi runs into a crime scene, solves it and gets the approval of Henry Rain, the lead detective for the town. Kaito walks into a Jewelry store ('Nough said). <em>

_**Thank you for your patience! Next chapter is the last of Tsubasa Chronicles! After that we go into Kingdom Hearts! I hope you are still with me as I write! 3 and thank you those who review, you give me the motivation to write!**_


End file.
